Night
by matilda410
Summary: A hybrid is created by B.E.R to test a theory. Slade later snatches her to use her as a weapon.  Massive OCness in first few chapters Rated M just to be on the safe side
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hi, this is my first M story. It is rated M for a reason. Unless you are a complete psycho this will probably disturb you at some point. If you cry easily, throw up easily, get nightmares easily or are a hardcore grammar Nazi then I suggest you find another fic. If you experience bloody vomit, servire stomach cramps, explosive diarea, heart attack, stroke or even death it may or may not have to do with this fic, but say a prayre and call your doctor anyway.**

**view discretion HAS been advised.**

**This IS a fanfic. I know there is a lot of OCness in the first few chapters, but it does get better. **

**I am currently editing this a bit. I have a beta reader helping me out, but if you'd like to suggest things that'll be nice. I am not the smartest person ever, so please don't be too vague with suggestions. PLEASE be kind with your words I may or may not seem human, but I asure you that I am.**

** I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. I do, in fact own the OCs. **

Night

Prologue

Does anyone really fathom what it must be like to be brought into this world for the soul propose of testing a theory?

B.E.R. is a research company mainly known for searching for cures and unlocking the D.N.A code using voiceless animals, however there's another side to B.E.R that only select groups of people know about. B.E.R. also deals with alien D.N.A. Mainly, they splice human and alien D.N.A to create a superior being. Their latest project involves searching for the American soldier of the future.

Project: Legion.

A man ran through the hallway briskly. He quickly grabbed a mask and bolted into a room fill with masked doctors and staff. He placed the mask on his face as a female doctor approached him. Her gentle blue eyes met his and he couldn't help himself but beam under the mask.

"I think I really made a breakthrough with this one, Kate." He almost laughed as he marveled at the artificial womb that was getting the attention of the majority of the people.

"I can't wait to see her, Erik." She replied merrily as her gentle gaze met the machine.

The orange fluid started to drain and the child inside began to wiggle about in the black bag within it.

A staff member reached in and pulled out a white squirming mass. An inhuman scream echoed throughout the room as the creature met air for the first time.

Kate moved closer toward the commotion. Erik grinned pridefully to himself as he caught a glimpse of the creature's properly formed body. She was perfect.

She was laid down on a sale and weighed. Erik moved closer toward the shivering child. Kate followed close behind him like a shadow in the glare of the setting sun.

He eyed the child from head to toe; his pride growing with every second that past.

"Look at her, Kate. She's so human like." He beamed, however Kate was more concerned with the child's comfort.

She rapped a towel around the small infant and held her in her arms. She rocked her gently, as any mother would her own child.

"Look at her little face." She cooed motherly.

Erik laughed arrogantly to himself.

"Yes… A perfectly human face." He chuckled.

The babe cooed softly in Kate's arms and barely opened her pastel green eyes at the doctor. Kate smiled down at the small child with gentle blue eyes.

"Welcome to the world little-bit." She mumbled soothingly and the newborn smiled slightly at her as she closed her eyes again.

"Erik, did you see that?" She asked.

"She has hair, Kate. The others didn't, but this one finally has hair!" Erik exclaimed proudly, as if nothing else mattered.

"Dr. Sullivyn, (Sull-la-vin)" A staff member said and Kate looked at them. "I must take the subject so that we can mark it." He said indifferently and she reluctantly handed her over to him. He then quickly walked out of the room with the infant.

"Great work, Dr Smyth! 5H4 is just want we've been looking for!" A fellow doctor exclaimed and plopped a hand on Erik's shoulder. Erik laughed to himself as he took off the mask.

"Thanks, Al." He replied smugly.

A masked man sat at a desk drumming his fingers on the desk as he thought. An elderly man approached him with a cup of coffee. He sat it down on the desk.

"Here you go, Slade." Said the man and he left the room for the masked villain to think.

Slade had not made himself known after the attack from Trigon. He wanted to lay low for a while and devise a plan. He wanted to capture a being so powerful that the Teen Titans themselves couldn't stop it.

He wanted a weapon.


	2. Chapter 1 Understanding or Incompetence?

Chapter One: Understanding or Incompetence?

_Clang! _

"Stop it, 5H4!" A staff worker yelled as a nude toddler escaped her grasp. "I don't get paid enough for this." She growled

"Tell me about it." Said another staff member as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Where'd it go?" Another staff member said as he looked around.

A cricket-like chirp came from behind them. They turned around to see 5H4 crouching in the center of the room like a dog. They glared at her for a moment and then in unison lunged toward the child. With a gleeful squeak she leaped from sight as the staff slipped on a ring of soap that she had placed in the center of the room. The hybrid giggled as the they slammed into one another.

"That stupid brat!" One of them hollered as another sworn under his breath.

The door opened and Kate walked in casually, but halted at once as she saw the mess in the center of the room.

"What happened here?" Inquired the doctor as she looked around. Her eyes then fell on a giggling 5H4 and she couldn't help but let out a chortle. "What did you do?" She said as she picked her up and sat her on a table.

"You're all wet, Tilly. Didn't you let them dry you?" She asked 5H4 as she picked up a towel.

"We tried Dr. Sullivyn, but she wouldn't hold still." Said the woman worker.

"I see… I see," Replied Kate as she dried the child's dripping hair. Tilly looked up at Kate and then leaped into her arms.

"Aw… Are you ready to go, Tilly?" She asked and the creature chirped as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. Kate then turned and walked out the door with 5H4 in her arms.

"I can't wait until they're done with that thing and kill it." One of the workers murmured as the door shut.

Kate walked through a maze of hallways. Tilly watched the passing people, returning smiles and glares that come her looked down at her right arm to see the tattoo they marked her with on the day of her birth. '5H4'.She let out a high pitched whine as she remembered the pain it caused her.

"_Hold its arm!" A doctor shouted and a cold gloved hand held her arm down. _

_She screamed in protest, but none of the people seemed to care. __A bright light shined down on her right arm as a large gun-like object came toward her. __She looked up pleadingly at Erik, who was watching this with an indifferent gaze. __She cried to him. She cried to all of them to stop frightening her, however she didn't understand that worse was yet to come. __The gun-like object buzzed and it made contact with her delicate newborn skin; forever branding her. _

She clung to Kate's lab coat as she kicked the memory out of her head.

Slade looked over a picture of a hybrid child. She was dubbed 5H3 and was exactly four months old, though they sped up her growth. She seemed teenage in appearance.

He wasn't quite sure with her. She seemed misshapen and deformed; besides she brain abnormalities that he didn't want to deal with. According to the files that B.E.R. had on Amorians they couldn't take cold at all, which is one of the reasons they started the hybrid program. This hybrid had the same problems.

He sighed and rested his chin on his hand. When was he going to find his weapon?

"We're here, Tilly." The doctor said as she walked into a room where Erik and a few other doctors were waiting.

Erik noticed she was holding Tilly in her arms and rubbed his temples in displeasure.

"Can the subject not yet walk, Dr. Smyth?" Inquired one of his colleagues nonchalantly.

"Of course it can, Dr. Bulker." He replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

He glared at Kate and she set Tilly down as she met his child looked around with curious eyes. She came toward a female doctor and sniffed her inquisitively. The doctor cocked an eyebrow at her and then blew a sigh.

"Why doesn't the subject have any clothes?" She asked and crossed her legs impatiently.

"That," Erik started, but paused as he met Kate's glare. "is because most hybrids ruin their clothes. It's not like she's completely human. She's unable to tell the difference between being clothed and naked anyway." He explained indifferently.

Tilly glanced at Erik and then sniffed Dr. Bulker. Erik nudged her in the ribs with his shoe and she then hopped into a chair.

"She's not very impressive for an Amorian, human hybrid. She just seems to be a normal child." Said Dr. Bulker smugly.

"Well, I assure you that Tilly is quite impressive." Said Kate.

"Tilly?" The female doctor murmured.

"What Dr. Sullivyn is trying to say is that we've made quite a breakthrough with subject 5H4. She is the first subject that appears humanoid, but has all the advantages of the Amorian beings." Erik explained quickly and signaled Kate to sit.

She sat down and Tilly leaped into the chair next to her like a swift feline.

"Settle down." Kate whispered softly and the child laid her head on the table; snorting quietly in protest.

She sniffed the table jadedly as the researchers droned on and on. She inspected the table and then began gnawing at it. She bit off a chuck of wood and then spit it onto the tapped her shoulder.

"Tilly, no." She whispered and the hybrid pouted childishly.

She sniffed the table again and then began to lick it with a bored expression planted on her face. This was becoming very to the child.

"Now, let's talk about the subject's IQ… if… it even has one." affronted the female doctor and all the others laughed, except for Erik and Kate.

Tilly swiftly leaped onto the table and walked toward her on all fours. The doctor sneered at her and the child spat into her face. With a twittering squeak she leaped from the table and into Kate's arms as the doctor hollered in pain.

"Get that thing out of here, Dr. Smyth!" Yelled Dr. Bulker.

"Get it out of here, Kate!" Erik shouted and she quickly ran out of the room with the hybrid in her arms.

"Why did you do that! Why!" Scowled Kate as she set her down. "That was bad! Bad, Tilly! Tilly was very bad!" She screamed and the child screeched back at her with just as much anger.

"You can't just do that, Tilly! You just can't!" She yelled again and Tilly moved away from her and whined.

The doctors rushed out of the room with the female doctor crying as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"Next time you present that thing to us, Smyth you better put it in a cage!" Dr. Bulker shouted as they rushed the female doctor down the hall and toward the medical facility.

"That stupid brat!" Erik screamed with murder in his voice. He grabbed the child and slapped her hard across the face, sending her into the wall.

"Erik, stop it!" Kate screamed.

"It attacked for no reason! Now I'll give that rat a reason!" He roared as he kicked the creature in the gut and with an inhuman cry she crashed to the floor.

"Stop it!" Screamed Kate.

Tilly suddenly leaped onto Erik and bit into his hand. With a roar he roughly grabbed a handful of her hair and flung her into a wall. The creature attempted to creep away, unfortunately he grabbed her leg and threw her across the hall.

"Erik, stop! Please just stop this!" Cried Kate as she leaned over a bleeding Tilly.

Erik stopped himself and the redness in his face slowly started to disappear.

The child weakly began to crawl into Kate's lab coat as Erik approached.

"She's not a stupid animal, Erik! She knew what they were saying and that's why she did it!" Kate cried and held her close.

"She's incompetent. She has the intellect of a chimpanzee, if that. Her actions prove it." He growled as he watched Kate's coat slowly staining orange from the creature's fresh crimson.


	3. Chapter 2 Discovery

Chapter two: Discovery

"Here you go, Tilly." Cooed Kate as she handed the hybrid a white teddy bear.

Tilly sniffed the bear inquisitively and then nuzzled it.

Even though Tilly was not a small child anymore Dr. Sullivyn felt as though the two month old was emotionally at a toddler age. It wouldn't surprise her. With speeding her growth as fast as they did, it probably didn't give her mind enough time to catch up with her body.

Kate felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Erik with a condescending glint in his eyes. She knew what he was going to say and it made her mad. The thing that angered her the most was that she knew that she wasn't going to win.

"What is it?" Inquired Kate, despite the fact that she sees where this is going.

He didn't say a word, but simply guided her away from the creature.

"You're doing it again, Kate." He spoke once he thought they were out of Tilly's sight.

She pursed her lips and then sighed. She hated this discussion. She lost every time.

When she didn't respond Erik took the chance to go on.

"You and I both know that getting emotionally attached is unprofessional." He said and laid his hands on her shoulders. "It only hurts you and I hate it when you hurt." He added and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

Kate folded her arms and stared down at her engagement ring as she thought up what to say. Finally, she looked up at him.

"She's so human, Erik. It's hard not to get attached." She replied solemnly. He smiled smugly, which only irritated her worse.

"She's not. I doubt she even has a human intelligence." He said and suddenly he was too close for her comfort.

"Tilly's different from the others. I don't believe her brain has any defects." She said a little louder than she wanted.

"Stop that."

"Stop what, Erik!" She growled and shook out of his grasp.

"With the names. Her file says subject 5H4 and that is what she should be called." He hissed angrily and Kate turned away from him.

She scowled with her arms crossed

"Keep calling her that and you'll get even more attached. When we're done with her and we terminate her you're going to be bawling your eyes out. I don't want that." He explained in a calmer tone.

Kate felt her face heat up and her eyes sting with tears.

"We don't have to kill her." She mumbled. Any louder and she thought that she might burst into tears.

She only heard him laugh to himself haughtily.

"Even if she was extremely intelligent and far more than what we asked for we would still kill her, Kate. The public's not ready for this yet." He explained and she felt a tear escape from her eye.

"We- We could keep her with us. Raise her as our own." She stammered as she fought back more tears.

"That's just stupid. One, we'll loose our licenses. Two, she wouldn't fit into society and three she's a danger to the public." He growled and then put his hands on his hips when he heard the sound of her weeping. Frustration built itself in him as the seconds past.

"You only do this because your unable to have any children of your own." He spat angrily.

She flinched at his words and then quickly walked off down the hall without a word.

He rubbed his forehead and then blew a frustrated sigh.

He always hated it when she cried.

Slade studied the papers in his hand carefully. They were the files on 5H4. He was quite impressed with this little creature, though he wasn't ready to snatch her just yet. He liked the fact that she had the advanges of the Amorian beings and of humans, but her file clearly stated that she couldn't speak. This could mean brain defects and he didn't want a defected weapon.

He laid the papers down and sighed. He was disapointed. Couldn't these scientists make a better hybrid than _this_? Slade was honestly considering making one himself, but where to get his hands on Amorian D.N.A.? That was going to be hard to find. Even B.E.R. labs only had enough to make their hybrids.

Erik made his way toward the creature. He sighed. Why did Kate have to get so attached?

He stared at her nude form with an indifferent gaze. His eyes darted down toward the white teddy bear dangling sadly in her hand and snorted to himself. It was stupid of her to do that.

"5H4, come." He ordered, however instead of complying with his demand she hit her head into the wall with a depressed whine.

"Come." He commanded with anger dripping in his voice. He didn't have time for this.

When she didn't obey he marched toward her, his anger building with every step. Swiftly she jumped back before he got within five feet of her. She put her hands up and stared directly into his brown eyes with her sad ones.

"Then, come on, will you?" He growled and turned to walk down the hall.

Not even a second later he found her next to him, which slightly startled him. How fast his hybrids moved always made him a little on seemed to sense this and looked up at him with melancholy smiled slightly when his dark eyes met hers. No matter the expression on her face it always radiated eyes began wondered down her slender neck, then to the base of the neck where there was an obvious absence of a collar bone. His eyes then began to drift even lower.

"Hey, you." Kate cooed to the creature cheerily with a tissue in hand. Tilly embraced her warmly, then quickly let go of her. She moved to the other side of her and away from Erik.

"She knew I was crying." Kate jabbed matter-a-factly.

"Animals can sense it when people are upset too." He jabbed back coldly.

Kate ignored his comeback and then began to studied Tilly's depressed expression.

"What's wrong, Tilly? Are you upset that I cried?" She asked softly. The creature only squeaked and then placed the bear over her bare chest.

Suddenly, there was a commotion. The alarm blared loudly and a pale misshapen creature ran down the hall.

Two staff members tackled it to the ground.

It screeched loudly as it desperately tired to get away from the larger humans. The more and more it screamed the more its pleading cries sounded like a distorted _help me._

"Today's the day we put you to sleep 5H3." One person growled as he readied a syringe.

A vicious roar suddenly cut through the air like a knife. Before their eyes Tilly transformed into a giant dark gray beast. An Amorian.

She leaped onto one worker, pinned him to the ground and freed 5H3. Swiftly, her tail knocked the deadly needle right out of the other's hand.

She looked at the other hybrid and then quickly bolted down the hall on all fours with 5H3 close behind.

"Did- Did you see that? She-… She transformed!" Erik exclaimed.

Guards rushed down the hall with loaded weapons, but Erik stopped them.

"Kill 5H3 for all I care, but do _not _kill shoot to kill 5H4!" He ordered them and they ran off with a nod after the two hybrids.

Tilly looked behind her with her now bright green eyes at her sister. 5H3 clumsily kept up with the faster 5H4.

Tilly heard the guards nearing and swiftly turned a corner. 5H3 slipped on the slick floor, but Tilly quickly rapped her tail around her hand and dragged her until she found her footing again.

She quickly headed for the only exit she knew of, the greenhouse.

Tilly crashed through the thick glass of the greenhouse and 5H3 followed close behind her.

The two ran past hybrid plants until they were in the center of the room.

Tilly leaped up and grabbed hold of the glass ceiling.

She looked down at her sister and held out her hand; the orange bulb on her forehead wrinkling with worry.

The other readied herself, but before she could leap she was shot to pieces by the automatic weapons of the guards.

The remaining hybrid looked at the guards with surprised neon eyes and then raised her hand to break the glass. Her fist crashed threw the ceiling, but before she could escape she felt a prick in her thigh.

She looked to see a dart, but then kept at her escape.

"Subject 5H4 has left the building! Do _not_ shoot to kill! I repeat! _Do not shoot to kill_!" One officer screamed into a communicator.

Tilly ran as fast as she could and jumped off of the building. For a moment she thought she leaped with such forced that she would fly right past the fence, however gravity took hold of her and she began her way down to earth.

She landed hard with a _thud_.

She got up slowly as she started to feel the drugs effects.

_Bang! _

Another prick in her thigh.

She looked to see that another dart has struck her.

Her world suddenly felt dizzy and she fell into the cool grass.

She felt her body change again into its normal form as the drugs relaxed her.

She didn't want to sleep, but the grass suddenly felt so _nice. _Her intoxicated mind pictured it cradling her form as it carried her down a soothing river. The way the wind tousled her white hair relaxed her more; even the shouts from the guards began to sound like a lullaby to her as she quickly faded from consciousness.


	4. Chapter 3 Lab Rat

Chapter three: Lab Rat

"I've found it!" Exclaimed Erik as he practically leaped from his chair with excitement.

"Are you sure this time, Smyth?" Droned Dr. Bulker as he glanced nonchalantly at his colleague.

"Yes! These must be the genes that trigger the transformation!" Erik exclaimed and pointed to the computer screen.

"See those genes. They're in use. In all my other hybrids, like 5H4 they were suppressed, like junk genes. These are not, they- even a few Amorian junk genes are in use. That- That must be it… Amazing isn't it?" He rambled, his brown eyes glowing with awe.

Even Dr. Bulker sat down his papers to take a closer look at the screen. This was amazing. His saggy middle-aged face brightened up as he looked over the genes.

"… Eureka…" He said. "Smyth, you've done it again!" He laughed and slapped a hand on Erik's shoulder.

Erik turned to him; his eyes were as a small child's on a Christmas morning.

"Do- Do you know what this means? We could extract the genes and put them in our troops. They'd be able to change into an Amorian at _will_!" He exclaimed proudly.

Dr. Bulker could not believe this. If what Erik said was true, then they didn't need the hybrids. Splicing was like gambling. You win sometimes and you lost sometimes. With this, then they wouldn't have to gamble anymore.

Tilly quickly ripped it off and backed up to her bed. She let out a nervous inhuman whine as she stared at the doctor with frightened eyes. She hated experiments. They always caused her pain.

_Tilly was forced into a room she'd never laid eyes on before. __It was an open room. It had guns and other strange machinery on one side, while on the other there were restraints._

_Tilly grimaced as she took in the sour smell of hybrid blood. All her muscles involuntarily tensed at the fowl stench. _

_She was moved toward the restraints. Quickly, her eyes danced around the room in search of a way out. She spotted a few, however the attempts would prove to be futile… as always. _

_She let out an anxious whine as she was hooked up to restraints. __She stared at Kate and let her pastel green eyes plead for her. Kate only clasped her hands over her mouth and looked away. _

_Her ears picked up the familiar hum of booting machines and she stared out in front of her. __A worker aimed a gun at her abdomen with an indifferent expression on his face.__She stared directly into his blue eyes with her begging ones, however his face never changed as he readied himself to pull the trigger._

_Don't… _

Erik watched from a computer screen at Kate's futile attempts to get the device on smirked smugly and then let his mind drift into thought.

_5H4 looked at him pleadingly from the restraints as a worker readied himself to fire. __He smirked slightly. __How pathetic… She looked like a frightened animal about to be slaughtered. __He looked at the X-ray machines. He could see every bone and organ in her body. _

"_Everything's ready Dr. Smyth." A staff member droned. _

_He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself as he noticed Kate crying. __His smirk fell instantly. __Why did she have to get so attached? _

"_Fire." He ordered bitterly. _

_Shots rang out. __Inhuman screams accompanied the sound of bullets firing. __He watched the X-ray machines and beamed to himself. __Each bullet never went past an inch into her body. Her muscles were like Kevlar. _

_Perfect. _

Erik shook himself out of his delightful memory and saw that Kate had successfully gotten the device on 5H4's woman had a way with the hybrids…Sometimes it's the only reason why he doesn't assign her to something , and the fact that he enjoys working with his fiancé… most of the time.

He typed away at the computer in front of him and an image of 5H4's brain registered all the activity in her rather large brain.

Funny…

He wondered to himself how something so stupid could have such a large brain and use thirty percent of it. He knew that this creature was stupid. It explained her behavior at times.

Tilly looked at Kate with nervous eyes and whimpered softly. She was scared and that broke Kate's heart.

"It'll be ok. It won't hurt. It's just for us to see into your head, that's all." She said with a motherly tone.

The creature relaxed slightly and sat on her bed. She trusted Kate. The poor creature probably thought of her as her mother. Kate also thought of her as her daughter.

"Is everything working properly?" Inquired the doctor.

"Yes, ma'am!" She heard Erik reply sarcastically through the communicator in her hands.

She smiled and then looked at Tilly. The girl was a bit uneasy, but didn't appear scared.

Good.

"All right… remember the time when you ran off with your sister?" Kate asked the creature and Tilly looked up at her.

"remember how you changed?"

Tilly squeak softly and Kate smiled brighter.

"Could you do that for us?" She asked with her brow wrinkling.

Tilly looked down and then brought her knees up to her chest with a depressed sighed softly.

"Please…" She insisted.

"Alright, plan B." Erik said jadedly.

"No, just- just give me more time with her."

"We don't have more time, Kate." Erik growled haughtily.

A staff worker handed her another looked down at it sadly and looked up at a frightened Tilly.

"Tilly-"

Before she could finish the creature let out a heart wrenching scream and leaped to a corner of her bed like an abused child. Kate hated what she was about to do. Why couldn't Erik be a patient man?

"Please, Tilly…" She started weakly. "It won't hurt… I promise." She lied.

The lie tasted bitter coming from her lips, but she put a smile on her face none the less. She had to. The man incharge wouldn't give her any other option.

"I promise…" She repeated as the creature started to relax slightly.

Tilly sniffed the device and tilted her head like an inquisitive animal. Kate's gut twisted with remorse. It would have been easier for her if Tilly didn't trust her.

"Hold out your wrist." She said and the creature did as she was told.

Quickly, Kate snapped the device on and then left the didn't want to see this happen. She loved practically adopted the poor creature. Tilly probably believed that Kate was her Kate sometimes believed that Tilly was her own child…

The creature sniffed the device again looked around at the people around with shock sticks and needles ready. Guards with dart guns and guns with armor piercing bullets didn't like this. Not at all.

_Buzz._

She felt her wrist sting and cried quickly bit down onto the device to break it, however the pain only screamed and began to weep as she clawed at it in a futile attempt to free herself. Why did they always have to hurt her?She couldn't get it off this way. She knew that. Why was she still clawing at it then?She focused on changing. If she gave them what they wanted she knew it'll felt her body change and her hair begin to fall out.

Erik leaned forward in his chair as 5H4's brain activity increased. She was changing and at laughed triumphantly to himself and stood couldn't believe this. He had to believe it. The evidence was right there in front of looked at another computer screen to see 5H4 as a perfectly formed Amorian.

He studied her body with head was reptilian in appearance with one neon eye on each side. Her forehead had their trademark orange circle. The nose was almost nonexistent with three slits on either side of arms were long and slightly muscular. They had orange fins on either her hands were sharp black claws and webbed fingers. All fingers were the same length, but her long index body was slightly muscular and like all Amorian females, she had a triangle legs were strong and had long three toed feet, but only walked on the balls of her feet. Each toe was clawed and tail was just as long as her ten foot, five inch body with two daggers at the end that carved like a C.

Perfectly formed.


	5. Chapter 4 No

Chapter four: No

Kate marched down the hall with her lips pursed in anger.

Why couldn't Erik be more patient with Tilly?

She couldn't understand that at all.

She couldn't understand why Erik never got attached to his creations, especially Tilly.

Tilly was so human. She was gentle and sweet, but Erik never made time to get to know her. Just like a real scientist…

Kate pulled the door open with more force than necessary and stormed into his office.

Erik stood up from his chair with an excited look on his face.

Obviously, he was unaware of her anger.

He came toward her casually, but stopped himself when he noted the furious look on her face.

"I can't believe you!" She exclaimed bitterly and slapped him hard across the face.

Her eyes widened slightly. She didn't know that she was going to do that nor did she want to do that.

It felt good none-the-less.

He turned his head slowly to face her again.

His lips were pursed and his face was quickly turning into a crimson color.

"Erik, I-" She stopped her apology when she noticed his fist poised to strike her and quickly cringed away.

Though, instead of hitting her he put his hand down and planted it on his hip. Soon, the other was planted on the other hip as well.

"And, why is that?" He inquired in a voice that was eerily calm for the situation.

Quickly, Kate's remorse was over powered by her rage again.

"You're never patient with Tilly!-"

He began to laugh angrily to himself and looked up as to ask God 'Why me?'.

"And it begins…" He growled bitterly more to himself than to her.

Kate felt her face start to heat up.

"Why, Erik! Why aren't you patient with her! If you gave me more time, then you wouldn't have had to hurt her!" She screamed.

"You know… No matter how hard you try she'll never be your daughter." He spat with venom in his voice.

Kate was speechless at his words.

Tears started to sting bitterly at her eyes.

"Are you really this disparate for a child, Kate… to adopt a _thing_ that's not completely human?" He hissed with his voice raising.

"The only reason you're doing this is because you can't have children and you know that I won't adopt!" He roared as he grabbed her shoulders.

She began to sob. She tried to form words, but the tears wouldn't allow her to.

"Now, if 5H4 really is your daughter, then why would you lie to her and then leave her!" He yelled bitterly.

All he wanted to do was hurt her, even if it meant stretching the truth a little.

She started to sob harder than he'd ever seen her sob before as she buried her head in his chest. Her soft sobs started to sound like the agonizing cries of a prisoner bound to hell.

His satisfaction faded into a bitter remorse and he began to rub her back soothingly.

"The reason why God never gave me children is because I'd be a terrible mother!" She wailed and he held her angrily in his arms.

He just had to jab at her…

He hated this. He loved her, but the woman could be so _irritating _at times.

Who could help, but lash out at her sometimes?

"Kate…" He started in a defeated tone and kissed her softly. "I didn't mean it, ok?" He admitted. The words tasted bitter coming form his lips, however he swallowed his pride.

"I'm sorry. Why- why don't you go and talk to her?" He suggested and stroked her blond hair gently.

He wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead as she looked up at him.

"You're right. I should." She whimpered and grabbed a tissue from his desk.

She wiped her eyes and he squeezed her shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly.

"I know." He said quickly and drank his now luke-warm coffee.

She headed out the door and through the hall.

Erik was glad that he had some time to himself after that.

He just had to jab at her.

He sat down and looked crossly for a moment at the computer screen showing 5H4.

He then leaned back in his chair and leered at her nude figure. She was very beautiful for a hybrid…

Kate walked into Tilly's cell to find her curled up sadly on the corner of her bed.

The creature looked up at the doctor with a numb expression and swiftly leaped in front of her.

She held up her wrist in Kate's face to show the marks the device had left behind.

Kate's gut churned remorsefully as she looked upon her injured wrist. She never wanted to lie to her, but she had to.

"Tilly, I-" She stopped when the creature abruptly turn her back to her.

"Yep, you're mad at me." She sighed as she felt her eyes start to sting again.

Tilly turned to her with a hurt and confused expression on her face. The sight was just pitiful to Dr. Sullivyn.

The creature suddenly ripped into her own arm with her claws and stared into Kate's eyes as she began to rip at her own flesh.

"No! Stop that, Tilly! That's bad! Very bad, Tilly!" She yelled and tried to stop her from harming herself.

Tilly stopped and studied her for a moment with her pitiful eyes.

"No…" Kate heard Tilly speak. Her jaw dropped in surprised. She never thought that Tilly _could_ talk.

"You're bad, Kate…" She hissed and got within an inch of her face.

"_You've_ been very bad!" She screamed and held her injured wrist in Kate's face.

"Tilly, I'm sorry about you getting hurt, but I couldn't-"

"I understand that! You have no power… So, that is not the reason why I am angry with you." She exclaimed

Kate stared at her and wondered briefly if this was all a dream.

"Oh, then- then elaborate! Why are you angry with me?" She replied, trying to get her to speak more.

Tilly shook her head.

"It doesn't matter… What I say does not matter to you beings. I am not seen as an equal." She hissed with her voice breaking and sat at the foot of her bed with a melancholy expression.

"No, it matters to me!" Exclaimed Kate, but Tilly just shook her head and brought her knees to her chest. She then looked to the security camera, as if pointing to it.

"Talk more!" She insisted, but Tilly only let out an inhuman whine in reply.

"No, please!" She continued desperately trying to get her to speak again, but the creature wouldn't.

Kate sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Quickly, Tilly shook it off and let out a fierce growl.

Kate back away from her as she eyes began to sting with tears again.

As if sensing this Tilly looked away from the camera to Kate with numb eyes.

Kate turned and punched in a code on the key pad of Tilly's cell. She then left the room as tears started to flow from her eyes.

She quickly marched down the hall toward Erik's office. She flew into the room looking for someone to yell at, but there was no one in the room.

She pouted childishly as more tears started to flow from her eyes.

She looked at documents on his desk. They were papers on Tilly's behavior.

'**Emotionally unstable, with the intellect of a two year old child.' **

She read and anger built itself up inside her.

She heard the door open.

"How'd it go?" Erik asked casually and she threw the papers at him angrily.

"I can't believe you!" She scream and slapped him again.

He grabbed her wrist and pushed her into his desk.

"Would you stop doing that." He growled with his voice dying down once he realized what he had done.

He quickly let go of her and back away a little.

Kate grabbed her injured wrist gingerly and stood up.

She glared at him.

How dare he?

"When you get home tonight expect to be sleeping on the couch!" She hollered and then stormed out.

_That stupid woman… _He thought to himself bitterly.

He never intended to hurt her, but she was out of control.

He picked up the papers and slammed them onto his desk.

He sat down and glared at 5H4. He wanted to terminate that stupid thing. He already extracted those genes. All he had to do was find a way to place them into a human and he didn't need her for it.

His anger started to fade into something more wicked as an evil thought crossed his mind.

Why kill her? That would only take out his frustrations one time. He didn't have to _kill_ her to get rid on his anger.

He could hurt her. He _owned_ her anyway. No one would catch him if he edited the video. Plus, rarely anyone but him watched it.

He got up out of his chair and took one more lustful glare at the screen before leaving.

Tilly sat on her bed, sadly cradling her teddy bear.

She felt terrible that Kate had _lied_ to her. She also felt bad for making her cry. She didn't mean to do _that. All she wanted was to get the point across that she didn't appreciate being lied to. _

The door opened and she involuntarily tensed as rage flowed through her veins.

To her surprise Erik walked in.

He was stressed, like someone doing something bad and didn't want to get caught. She could smell that in his sweat.

She also smelled something else from him. He was different this time and she didn't like it.

He closed the door and she let out a nervous whine.

This was very unusual for him and it began to scare her.

She uncomfortably hugged her bear closer to her chest as he leered at her.

She hated it when he did that.

He grabbed the toy and they tossed it across the room.

She let out an inhuman sound as she nervously got up and attempted to move away from him.

He roughly grabbed her arm to stop her and caressed her face.

"Where are you going, huh?" He asked with a tone that was far too calm.

His heart was racing, she could sense it through his hand. She moved her head away from his touch, but he forcefully pulled her a little closer to him.

She whined fearfully as his grip tightened on her arm.

His caress moved down her neck and then onto one of her breasts.

She was confused as to what he was doing, but she hated the satisfaction she sensed from him.

She gently grabbed his hand and pushed it away slowly.

His grip only tightened on her arm and he pushed her onto the bed. He roughly grabbed her breast. again

This needed to stop.

Swiftly, she scratched him across the face and stood up.

He punched her right in the face, which knocked her into a wall.

She curled up slightly, but when she smelt that his satisfaction only grew rage ignited within her being.

He needed to stop this nonsense now.

Words wouldn't stop him, nor a growl.

She needed to scare him.

Suddenly a roar cut through the air as her body started to changed.

She leaped onto him swiftly and shallowly carved into his throat the word 'No'.

She glared at him and let out her most furious growl.

Satisfied by the terrified look on his face she leaped off of him and snarled at him until he ran off of the room.


	6. Chapter 5 Fractured

(Ending of massive OCness in this chapter!)

Chapter five: Fractured

"Well, you must've done something to her yesterday then." Kate said tiredly as she gazed at Erik's wounds.

"No, I didn't. She was acting sick and I wanted to check up on her, then she attacked me for no reason." He lied shamelessly.

"I still think the restraints are ridiculous." She said and then downed the rest of her coffee.

"I have to go, it's late." She said as she headed for the door.

He stopped her for one last kiss before she went home. He kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled up at him.

"I got to stay. See you when I get home." He said lovingly and stroked her hair. She smiled and kissed him back tiredly.

"Love you." She said as she turned to head down the hall.

"I love you too." He replied briskly and went the opposite way.

He a smirk spread across his face as he picked up a shock stick from a storage closet.

This was going to be more fun then last time. She was restrained and he had a weapon to inflict pain with. He had the advantage. He grinned to himself as he punched in the security code for 5H4's cell.

The door opened and Tilly leaped to the corner of her bed like a terrified animal. She knew who it was and why he was here.

She hated this. She didn't know what was worse. Dying or being someone's toy?

Dying… She didn't know about dying. She'd never been dead before and assumed that it was a horrible being a toy… she would suffer and be degraded. She hated that more than all the experiments she went through. Should she kill herself or just let it happen? She could kill him, but Tilly was a gentle soul; besides, she understood that killing a very powerful man like Erik would be suicide on her part.

She quickly got off the bed as he entered the room. The chains gripped her skin when she went too far. She saw the shock stick and put her hands up to show that she wasn't going to fight.

At least, not this time…

Swiftly, he shock her in the crotch and she doubled over in pain with a shrill cry of agony. He punched her in the face, which threw her to the ground with a loud _thud_. She growled, but only curled into a tight ball as defense. He kicked her hard and sent her flying to the other side. The chains bit into her flesh and kept her from hitting the wall. He grabbed those horrible chains that were around her hands and forcefully pulled her toward him. A wicked leer was on his face. He was enjoying this… and she hated that the most.

She could snap his neck right now. She could rip that leer right off his face, but she wouldn't. That would be suicide.

He took the weapon and shocked her in the crotch again. She attempted to repress her cry so that he wouldn't get as much satisfaction; that however proved to be impossible. Tears freely flowed from her eyes as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

_Why?_

Him roughly grabbed the chain that was around her neck and forced her onto the bed.

Kate headed out the exist, but suddenly stopped herself before she reached the guard at the gate. She had forgotten her keys in Erik's office. She sighed tiredly.

"I forgot my keys, Al. I'll be back in a bit." She said to the guard, however little did she know that he was dead.

She pressed her thumb on the fingerprint scanner and punched in the security code with more force than needed. She had a rough day. Mostly, because of fighting with Erik. Sometimes she wondered why she said yes to the proposal. She did love him, but they didn't always see eye to eye on things, like how to treat Tilly.

That poor creature… She'd been acting so skitterish of late. Probably because of 5H3's death… Yes, she thought that was surely the reason.

She entered Erik's office and found her keys on his desk. Just like she leaving she glanced up at the computer screen to check on her little creature, but found a very disturbing slight.

Her breathing became swallow as she watched. This had to be a dream… Erik loved Kate and he wasn't a predator… was he?

Kate's lips pursed with rage. She didn't know if the sex was consensual or not, but she was _going to put an end to it_.

She ran down the hall faster than she'd ever ran before. Thoughts came racing though her mind. The more she thought about it, then the more it seemed to her that Tilly was being raped. She had to protect her, even if it meant killing Erik herself.

Tilly laid there in the dark with that _monster_ on top of her. The only sounds were Erik's breathing and Tilly's cries of pain.

She could rip his wind pipe out… she wanted to, just to make the pain stop. That would be unwise on her part, so she just laid there being used like someone's play thing.

Why was this happening to her? She couldn't quite understand. She was hurt. She was confused.

To Tilly's relief the door opened.

"Erik, get off of her!" Kate roared as she ran into the room.

Before Erik could get off the bed she ripped him off herself and kicked him as hard as she could. He attempted to stand.

"Kate, it's not what it-"

_Slap. _

She socked him hard across that face and began to beat him.

"Kate!" He roared and pushed her to the other side of the room.

Tilly sat up in the bed with a protective roar emitting from her throat.

"I'm going to tell them what you did to her you _monster_!" Kate screamed as she stood up.

Quickly, Erik rapped his hands around her throat as he pushed her into the wall. Tilly swiftly leaped off the bed with a vicious roar, however the chains bit into her flesh and prevented her from helping Kate.

"Kate!" She cried out as she began to change into an Amorian.

Erik looked back at her with horror on his face as she desperately tried to free herself from the chains. To Erik's relief and Tilly's dismay, they held. Kate tried to fight back, but Erik was far too strong for the woman.

"Stop it! Stop it! I'll tell! I'll tell them all, if you don't release Kate!" Tilly cried out, but Erik wouldn't let up.

The creature heard Kate's heart beat began to weaken and she tried even harder to free herself from those horrible chains. Harder and harder she tried. She tired to free herself so badly that the chains began to break her skin. Light started to fade from Kate's motherly blue eyes and Tilly pulled against the chains even harder. So hard that she began to weaken the metal. Then, it happened.

Kate's blood ceased flowing through her veins as life drained from her. Tilly screamed… She screamed such a horrible inhuman scream… A part of her died as Dr. Sullivyn took her last breath.

Erik threw her toward Tilly roughly, as if she were trash. How dare he? She was the most important person in Tilly's life… Now she was dead. The broken creature cradled her in her arms with such care as she mourned over her mother's death. Erik zipped up his pants and picked up his communicator without shame.

"Come down here right away! Subject 5H4 has just killed Dr. Sullivyn!" He said.

"We're on own way!" Was the reply.

Tilly held Kate tightly in her arms and wept hard into her shoulder. Everything felt so unreal. She changed back into her more humanoid form and buried her head into her shoulder. She didn't want to be herself anymore. She didn't want to be here. She felt as though she was beside herself. She wanted to be a babe again, being cradled in Kate's arms, feeling her _love_.

The whole time she kept screaming inhuman screams of agony as if that'll be back the only human that ever loved her. The only human that she ever loved. She wished to go back to a time where she believed in everything… and knew nothing at all. Where she found bliss in ignorance. She wished that she never knew that she was to be killed when Erik was done with her. She wished that she was never mad at Kate.

Guards ran into her cell and aimed their weapons, though she wasn't afraid. She wanted to die…

She laid Kate's body down gently and moved away from her as to not get any of her blood on her when they shot her. Soon… she would join her. Perhaps she would be as a babe again and Kate would cradle her. Perhaps she would feel her love again. Erik left the room.

"Kill it." He yelled as he made his way down the hall.

They fired, but something happened. A beast from the back of her mind suddenly took the wheel. Tilly was gone as she retreated to the back of her mind. A horrible roar emitted from her mouth as her eyes turned a demonic black. She changed into an Amorian and leaped onto the guards, breaking the chains. The beast ripped them apart mercilessly. Gore was splattered over every wall and everything in Tilly's cell. Tilly was gone. In her place, Rage.

The beast ran down the hall toward a fleeing Erik. A demonic grin spread across her alien face as she chased him down like prey. She reached out and her claws ripped his thigh, but he escaped into a room. Or so he thought…

She let him close the door and lock it. There was no way for him to escape from there. She knew that. There was no way for him to call for help. She grabbed his communicator when she attacked him.

More guards fired at her. She would save Erik for last. The beast roared a demonic roar as she charged toward the men. She ripped the annoying weapons out of their hands and killed them one by one. With all of them she mercilessly clawed his eyes out and then ripped his genitals out. Now they can never hurt her.

She made her way toward the door and rammed into it.

Satisfactory rose within her as Erik screamed fearfully. She'll show him what a monster _really _was.

Knowing that she was unable to break through the titanium door, she began to dig into the concrete under the door. Amusement filled her as she heard him beg for mercy as she crawled into the room.

She grabbed him and opened the door to show him the guards.

He began to weep.

"Please, please! I'm so sorry, Tilly." He cried, but the beast only laughed cruelly as she dropped him.

"Please don't kill me! I'm- I'm like a father to you! You're like my child, please, Tilly! _Please_!" He pleaded and she moved her head to within an inch of his face.

"I'm not Tilly…" She hissed in an accent that he wasn't familiar with.

She tore off his clothes.

She wasn't going to _rape_ him. All the beast wanted was to make him feel inferior, like Tilly had felt.

"No, no! Please!" He sobbed as she planted a three toed foot onto his chest to keep him from escaping.

She dug his eyes out, so he could never see her again. She then carved the words 'No', 'stop' and 'bad' all over his body as a message to all whom wish to harm her. The beast ripped his genitals out and then forced her hand into the hole she made and ripped all his inside out.

She listened to his heart.

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump…_

_Thump… Thump…_

_**Thump…**_

A wicked smile moved across her face. Her job was done. They will never hurt Tilly again. Ever. The beast retreated back into her mind as her body began to change.

Tilly looked around fearfully. Where was she? Why were there dead people everywhere? She looked at her crimson strained hands and began to weep. Had she done this?

Suddenly she sensed someone in front of her and she looked up to see a masked man stand before her with his arms held behind his back. Slade.

"If you wish to live, dear, then I suggest that you come with me." He spoke coldly with an indifferent glint in his only eye.


	7. Chapter 6 The Knight

Chapter six: The Knight

Slade held out his gloved hand. She stared at his hand wide eyed. Tilly was frightened. She didn't know if she could trust this stranger. One thing was for certain, though: If she stayed she will die.

She followed him down the hall. Everything felt so unreal to her again. Was this all a dream? Her head felt as though it would explode, so she gripped it. The crimson on her hands began to taint her white hair.

A lone guard came rushing down the hall and aimed his weapon at the intruder. Tilly tensed involuntarily at the sight. Should she do something?

"I'll fire, unless you hand it over!" The guard hollered.

Instead of sensing fear from the stranger like she expected she sensed a self-assured calm from him.

"Pardon me, but I do believe that the _it_ you are referring is a _she_." Said the masked man calmly and the guard readied himself.

"5H4, come!" The officer roared, but Tilly already choose her side when the masked man corrected the him. The masked man saw her more like a person than the guard.

She stepped behind the stranger to show who's side she was on. Before the officer could blink the stranger attacked him with an inhuman speed. Tilly was amazed. Perhaps this man was a hybrid also? Seconds later, the officer was dead. Tilly stared down at his lifeless form with soulful eyes.

_Erik began to choke the life out of Kate as Tilly desperately tried to free herself from the chains to save her mother. _

"Come along." Slade said coldly, snapping her out of her horrible memories.

She whined and quick caught up with him. She moved closer to him, now knowing well that this being can protect her. They exited out of the building together, passing dead officers as they went out.

They got into a van and he handed her a towel to rap herself in. She did so gratefully and painfully sat down across from him as the van was driven by another masked person.

She stared at this person. She didn't sense a heart beat from them and the only thing she heard from them was the hum of machinery, not breathing. Very strange.

The masked man studied her. Obviously she had snapped and killed those people, but she also didn't seem to remember any of it. She was traumatized from it and surprised to find the blood on her hands.

Hm.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Slade." He said firmly, though kindly.

She looked up at him with an innocent look on her blood stained face. How ironic.

"I'm Matilda…" She replied softly, though she appeared to be in a daze as if lost in her traumatic memories.

Interesting…

So, the hybrid _can _talk? Slade remembered studying the girl's behavior files. It clearly stated that she was unable to speak. Obviously, B.E.R. labs must've underestimated her. Those idiots…

He stared at her shaking hands that gripped the towel and got comfortable in his seat. Why did she snap? Most likely she was fed up with the experiments, however those people were killed in a certain way. They weren't just ripped apart mindlessly. She killed them thoughtfully.

He remembered seeing the dead guards. Eyes were ripped from their sockets. All of them. She didn't want them to see her. She felt ashamed.

Their genitals were also ripped out. Slade mentally cringed at the memory. Had she been abused? It seemed so. There was one man, however that was hurt worse that the others. Eyes and genitals were ripped out, but she carved the words 'bad', 'no' and 'stop' into him and ripped his insides out. She also ripped his clothes off. Probably the abuser…

That lowlife...

They arrived to his haunt and exited the van. The girl was still in a daze as she followed him. She clung to the towel as if it were the only thing keeping her to reality. He led her through the dark maze of hallways with his hands behind his back. He led her to what will be her room.

"It's late, dear. You should get some rest." He said calmly and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

She cringed away from his touch as it snapped her out of her daze. She look at him apologetically, though said nothing as she went inside.

The door shut and Tilly looked around the room. It had concrete walls and floor, a bed, a dresser and a bathroom attached to it. She looked closer at the bed and saw that a white gown was laid on it. She picked it up and examined it as if she didn't quite believe that she was finally going to wear clothes. This person, Slade saw her as another person… A drop of water hit the dress and she looked up. There was no leek in the ceiling, but then she realized that it was from her own eyes.

She was crying.


	8. Chapter 7 Child of Rage

_**Chapter seven: Child of Rage**_

_Tilly laid on her new bed in a tight ball. She was not asleep. She was far too terrified of being harmed to go to sleep. _

_The door opened and with it came the metallic stench of human blood. A man limped into her room. It was Erik. He had no eyes, nor clothes. He had those words etched into his flesh and his innards were hanging out of him. He was a terrifying sight. Tilly leaped off her bed and into a was very grateful for not being restrained again. Erik began to limp toward her, leaving behind him a trail of his own blood. _

_"Slade!" She called, but no one would come. _

_He grabbed her tight and began to rip off her dress with that wicked leer on his face. She struggled, but this time he was so strong. She saw a door suddenly appear next to her with a shadowy figure opening it for her. _

_"Come hh-insiiide. Dis-appear. Hh-I'll protect sh-you, D'ild." It spoke with a strange breathy accent that couldn't be mistaken for a human's. _

_Without question she ran inside. She had no idea who or what this thing was, but she felt as though she should trust it. The creature peered inside._

_"Let me-hh take da veel, darling…" It said as it shut the door_

Slade watch from a security camera as the girl leaped from her bed with an earsplitting roar. Before his eyes she began to change into an Amorian. The fowl beast began to angrily rip apart the bed he gave he her. Mattress springs and stuffing were thrown everywhere in her room, then she worked on the dresser. Clothes and wood flew all about the room. How ungrateful… A loud bang echoed throughout the haunt as she began to ram into the locked door. Again she slammed her body into it, but the titanium door held. Slade even felt the vibrations from where he was in the haunt. She was a very powerful girl. He saw her begin to work at digging under the door. Clever.

Slade got up from his chair and began to calmly walk toward the girl's room. Another man met him there.

"Slade, what's the matter with the girl?" He inquired nervously and Slade chuckled to himself.

"Relax, Will. Everything's under control." He replied calmly and watched as the beast's digging began to be noticeable from where they were.

William Wintergreen began to back away slowly. He felt as if he were in danger. Will should trust Slade more that that. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to his closest and only friend.

"She's about to escape and you say that everything's under control?" The British butler exclaimed.

The sound of a vicious roar cut threw the air. Wintergreen looked to see that the beast had only dug about an inch under the door. Luckily for the men it was steel reinforced concrete.

"After all these years we've been friends you'll still believe that I'll make a silly mistake like that?" Slade asked and the beast slammed into the door in protest.

"You should trust me more." He said coldly as he watched the creature attempt to claw her way out again.

"You're not planning to talk to her in this state, are you?" Wintergreen asked.

"That's exactly what I'm about to do." The masked man replied darkly.

"Hh-I'm not hh-in a-hh talk-ing mood!" Growled the monstrous beast.

"Why is that?" Slade asked.

He walked closer toward the creature, much to Wintergreen's dismay. He peered threw the barred window in the door and the creature stared at him. Wintergreen walked down the hall to leave Slade with the beast. He had to admit that he was worried about Slade, but he knew Slade wouldn't let the thing touch him.

The beast suddenly snapped at Slade, hoping to break the bars with her jaws. To her dismay the bars were also titanium. She screeched in his face, but she sensed only amusement from him. Her blood started to boil with rage. She struggled against the cement and door again, but she didn't get any closer to him. She struggled harder, but to no avail.

She snorted and laid her head against the door. He wasn't even afraid of her. That wasn't enjoyable…

"Vell…" She started and growled. "Hh-I'm trapped-hh hhere a-gainst my-hh vill by two-hh HH-IDIOTS!" She roared and snapped at him to at the least intimidate him.

No fear. Unbelievable. Was this being human? Could this creature be similar to her? Whether that was it or not she was still impressed by him… somewhat.

Slade stood up straight and stepped back one step. She cringed slightly at the sudden movement and then tried to get an arm in between the bars. If she could just get an arm loose, then he'd be dead…

"I assure you that you're here for your own good." He said calmly and held his arms behind his back.

"No!" She hissed and got an arm out.

She threw her arm at his face, but he was an inch from her grip. She bellowed wrathfully at him. He was doing this on purpose. She just knew it. It was like he knew what she was going to do. Was she that predictable?

"Tilly needs to-hh be vatched! Hh-I hh-am not Till-y!" She growled angrily.

In his only eye a spark of interest ignited. Still no fear. She hated this being now. This being was a threat to Tilly and needed to be ripped apart.

"Oh? Then what is your name?" He inquired.

"Rage-hh…" She hissed the reply.

"Interesting…" He said.

So the girl did have multiple personalities? Slade though that she did. It would explain how she snapped and murdered those people without remembering. That poor girl. It takes a lot of trauma before a person fractures like this. Personality fracture is the last resort a mind has before snapping completely.

Tilly was warming up to him, but Rage didn't trust him a bit. He has to manipulate both sides of her in order to gain her trust. If Tilly feels threatened in the slightest, then Rage will come out. If Rage feels threatened, then Tilly might hide away in her mind. He needs to get Tilly out. She was the most important person to manipulate, but who knows how long she will hide in her mind. He needed Rage to trust him. It would be the only way for Tilly to come back out.

"What is your purpose?" He asked the snarling beast.

"My-hh purpose-hh hh-is to pro-tect Till-y from-hh men like-hh sh-you!" She yelled with her voice straining.

She tried to reach him the best she could, but she couldn't. He was a threat. He needed to die now. She couldn't let Tilly get hurt again.

"Men like me?" He echoed. "What did a man do to Tilly?" He asked with a gentle tone.

Erik threw Tilly onto the bed forcefully and grabbed the chains around her hands and neck to hold her in place. Rage build within her beating as she laid there like a rag doll. How could she be so weak as to let an inferior being harm her?

The creature went berserk in a fit of rage. She swung at him, trying desperately to grab him, but still he was out of reach. She slammed her tail into the door, but it wouldn't budge. She bit the bars, only managing to chip a tooth. Finally she screamed wrathfully at him as to punish him for bringing up such a hurtful memory.

"Why are you so bent on killing me?" He asked.

"Sh-you hh-are a threat-hh sh-you need to-hh die." She said breathily and began to shake the door.

"I've done no harm to you or Tilly." He said calmly and she stopped.

She glared at him crossly and sniff the air to take in his scent. She studied it. He was still calm, unlike most people when they lie. He will… She knew he will harm Tilly. He was a man. Men couldn't be trusted, especially men with power. He seemed to have power. He was a threat.

"Sh-you vill! Sh-you vill!" She screamed.

"Sh-you vill and hh-I'll kill-hh sh-you! Hh-I'll rip sh-you hh-apart and sh-you'll die! Sh-you vill die!" She roared and attacked the door wildly as if it were Slade himself.

"I assure you I won't. I have your best interests in mind, dear."

With this she stopped her insane frenzy and stared out the window. She studied him. He was still calm and his heart rate was normal. She pulled her arm back in and walked away from the door. He had been telling the truth. She was sure and she hated it. She wanted to kill him, but she was programmed to do it only for a reason. That she hated too. She sat in the corner moodily and curled into a ball.

"I'll leave you to rest. Good night, dear." Slade said and she sensed him walk away.

She snorted crossly. Rage didn't need his pleasant wishes. He was a man and was disgusting in her sight. She looked down at her now dulled claws and began to sharpen them on the floor. She may be able to trust Slade, but what about that other man? He could be a threat. Sure, he seemed to be under Slade's power, but he could still harm Tilly.

Slade walked proudly down the hall. He thought that it would take more time to get to Rage. Perhaps the girl was more naïve than he first thought. Good. That'll make it easier to control her. He sat down in his chair and looked at Wintergreen, whom eyed him crossly. Will looked away and Slade crossed his arms.

"You're mad at me." He said.

"More like disappointed." Wintergreen said and sighed.

"Why is that?"

"You know that just as well as I do. You're manipulating a poor girl and taking advantage of her condition." He replied.

"She'll be another Terra Markov. That girl's a ticking time bomb." He added and then left the room.

Later in the morning, Wintergreen walked down the hall. Slade had been up all night watching the poor girl. He sighed at the thought of her. Slade had told him about her last night. He had suspected the child to have two or more personalities. The evidence presented itself when she switched on them last night.

Slade was getting colder. The more he was a villain, then the more his heart will turn to stone. Will tried his best to be Slade's moral compass throughout the years, but Slade could be so pigheaded. Will thought that if he'd continued that he would lose his friend and possibly get killed, but he couldn't just leave Slade. He saved his life. When his ex-wife left him he needed someone by his side. Wintergreen was that person. He had to be. No one else would.

Will stopped when he heard crying. He sighed again. It was the girl. She must have switched back into her original personality.

"Please, help me! I don't know where am I." She cried.

She forgot where she was. That was one of the symptoms of her illness. He began to walk toward her cell. He wasn't going to open it. Slade told him that he should leave that to him. The least he could do was to be of some comfort to the poor child.

"Hello?" He called as he peered in the window.

The beast reached for him through the bars and ripped his shirt. Thanks to his reflexes he escaped her grasp without injury. She went berserk again and attacked the door in a fit of anger. She screamed at him incomprehensible words and shook the door.

"Calm down. He's a friend," Slade said in a calm voice that seemed unusual for the situation.

Surprisingly the beast stopped her attack on the door. She glared at Will with murder in her soulless black eyes. Slade eyed his shirt and then relaxed when he saw no sign of blood.

"I'm fine." Wintergreen said.

As if disappointed the creature emitted a low growl. He visibly saw Slade take in a deep breath to calm himself. At least Slade still cared for his longtime friend.

"He won't hurt Matilda. He's a friend." He said and the creature snarled at him.

"I promise you that nothing will happen to her in my care." He spoke with a fake sincerity that almost fooled Wintergreen.

Rage snorted at the masked man and glared as Wintergreen walked away unharmed. He seemed good natured enough to trust, but she'd keep an eye on him. She emitted a pathetic whine and moved away from the door as she began to shift to Matilda.

Slade was mad- no furious. Attacking Wintergreen was unacceptable, but punishing the creature will only break the trust they had. He needed Matilda to come out of her hiding place.

To his surprise the girl began to switch. He courteously stepped away from the door. Her transformation had ripped off her dress. He'd work on getting her a suit that would change with her. This was good. This was very good. He had to drop his anger (At least for now) and build up trust with her.

**Author's note: T^T We need more people in the world like Wintergreen. **

**BTW any suggestions on what Slade would do to get Tilly's trust? Don't say make out with her or anything, cuz they're not going to have that sort of relationship. **

**Rage: Review-hh or hh-I'll rip-hh sh-you hh-apart.**

**Gotta love that hard to read accent! **


	9. Chapter 8 Breakfast and Memories

Chapter Eight: breakfast and Memories

Tilly's eyes danced about the room. It was a mess and she couldn't understand why. All her muscles ached and she was naked again. The walls of the room felt as though they were changing, but when she looked at them and they weren't. Her head began to throb in pain. She felt as though she was unattached from her body.

She saw some clothes and picked them up. A purple shirt with pajama pants. She changed into them as she eyed the door apprehensively. Her heart began to pound against her ribcage as panic overwhelmed her.

"_Where do you think you're going, huh?" _She heard Erik's voice say and jumped against the wall as memories flooded her mind.

"No!" She yelled and grabbed her aching head.

She felt hot all over her body as her anxiety increased. She felt as if her clothes were dissolving and covered herself. She looked down, but they were still attached to her body. Still she felt naked and exposed as if Erik were in the room.

"_That's a girl… lay there." _She heard his voice again and started to feel her arms tingle as her fear increased.

She started to weep and curled up in a corner. She felt the walls change again. She sensed a presence in front of her and screamed as images of Erik flooded her mind.

Slade looked down at the panicking girl and kneeled down in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her, but she screamed and tried to get away.

"It's me," He said soothingly and her tear filled eyes looked up at him. "Calm down, you're having a panic attack."

"Help me! Nothing feels real! Make it stop!"

She began to hyperventilate as she looked around the room. He needed to calm her down or else Rage would come back out. He didn't know if he could trust Rage yet. Slade lifted her head up to look at her face.

"Take deep breaths. It's all in your head… You're safe… you're safe with me. No one's going to hurt you." He said and rubbed her back.

She began to breathe normally, but the panic attack wasn't over yet. He didn't like doing this, especially not now as angry as he was; but in a way he was glad. With him comforting her it will only strengthen their bond. What prefect timing.

"Make him stop. Make him stop. Kate, help me. Make him stop." She chanted quickly.

"Sh… He's gone. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you again." Slade said softly.

_Tilly ran into Kate's arms and both of them sobbed. Kate looked down at Tilly's multiple gun shot wounds that were from the experiment. Kate embraced Tilly and rocked her. The doctor didn't seem to care that Tilly's blood was staining her coat. _

"_I'm so sorry Tilly. Sh, you're safe. You're safe. I won't let them do that ever again." Kate cried. _

_Tilly looked back at the bloody restraints and the guns that injured her. She looked back at Kate and then buried her head into her shoulder. She wept hard, knowing well that Kate did not have the power to fulfill her promise._

"Kate…" She murmured as her whole body racked with sobs.

She looked back up expecting to see Kate, but her eyes fell upon Slade instead. She held herself and slammed her head into the wall. Why? Why did she let Erik kill Kate? She couldn't understand why she yet that happen. She slammed her head into the wall again, but then Slade grabbed her head to stop her.

"Stop that. It won't make anything better." He said firmly.

He was right. Kate was dead and nothing would bring her back. She hated that. She looked up at him with sorrowful eyes and he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He stood up and offered her his hand. She accepted it and he stood her up. He led her out of the messy room and down the hall. He brought her to a table and she sat down cautiously.

Slade grabbed Wintergreen's teapot and filled it. He placed it on the stove to boil. Normally he would have Wintergreen do this, but after what happened he didn't want Will near the girl at the moment. He took in another breath to calm his anger down and sat across from the girl.

She looked up at him with anxious eyes and wiped some of her tears away. Slade knew that there will be more panic attacks like this in the future. It's only natural after someone has gone through so much.

"Feeling better?" He asked to break the silence.

She nodded slowly. She looked as though she was back in the daze he saw when they were heading toward the haunt. She whined and then looked up at him.

"Everything still feels as though it isn't real." She said softly.

"I assure you that everything is real. Give it time and it'll go away. It's nothing to be afraid of." He said to comfort her.

He was glad that she was talking to him. Her file said that she couldn't talk, which meant that she didn't feel as though she could open up to them. She trusts him enough to do this, but he knows that she doesn't trust him fully yet. If she did trust him, then Rage wouldn't have came out.

He heard the teapot whistle and got up to pour her a cup of chamomile tea. It should help relax her. He sat the cup down in front of her and took his seat.

"Let it sit for a few minutes before you drink it." He said and she nodded absentmindedly.

"I heard his voice… but… he's dead… How is that possible?" Tilly asked and rocked from side to side.

"When you're scared your mind can play tricks on you." He replied.

"Oh,"

She looked at her tea and sniffed it inquisitively. She then sipped it. She considered it's taste a bit before drinking some more. She looked up at him with a question written on her face.

"It's chamomile tea." He said.

"I know that. I've had it before, but… why was my room a mess? Why didn't I have my dress on?" She inquired and clenched her cup tightly in her hands.

"You did it. You don't remember because your mind developed an alter-ego to protect itself against the trauma you've faced." He explained fatter-of-factly.

She mulled over his words and tilted her head. She looked down at her tea and then up at him with a pitiful expression. She then looked down again.

"Is that why you are angry with me?" She asked softly.

Slade was surprised by her question. How could she possibly know that he was angry with her? He made sure to hide all outward signs of anger and even took deep breaths to calm his racing heart beat.

"What makes you think that I am angry?"

"You smell angry." She replied and sat down her tea.

That was something he couldn't hide. Everyone gives off a certain scent with each emotion. He knew that her sense of smell was sensitive, but he didn't know that it was that sensitive. He was going to have to be careful with this girl.

"I am a bit disappointed that you ruined the room I made for you, but I understand that you had no other way to vent your anger. I hold nothing against you, dear." He explained and she visibly relaxed.

She drank her tea and brought her knees to her chest after she was done. She continued to rock from side to side and looked deep in thought. She let out another whine and looked up at him.

"How can the mind create another personality?" She asked.

"The mind can do many things, especially when it's been traumatized. The mind filters how you see the world around you and controls how you deal with it. When it's overwhelmed it can create an alter to deal with the trauma." He explained.

She mused this. She was quite an intelligent girl to be as naïve as she was and still understand what he was saying. B.E.R. labs must've been full of nothing but idiots to not catch this.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and she nodded.

He got up and got a plate of food he made Wintergreen make earlier. He sat the plate down in front of her and sat across from her. He watched her sniff the food and poke at it. He figured that she must not be use to scrambled eggs and bacon by the way she was staring at it. She tried some and then shoveled it down quickly.

He laughed. " I take it that you are enjoying your meal."

She looked up at him and nodded quickly. She returned to shoveling it into her mouth and quickly finished. She licked the bacon grease off the plate.

"You don't need to lick your plate clean, dear." He said, slightly disgusted at her table manners. "Would you like some more?" He asked, but she shook her head no.

"Before… I only ate green slop." She said softly.

"Sounds appetizing…" He said sarcastically and she smiled.

_A younger version of Tilly struggled in a staff member's grip. He held her tightly in a blanket as another tried to feed her. She swung her head from side to side, trying hard to avoid the spoon. She screamed and kicked as hard as she could, but couldn't get out. _

_The one with the spoon shoved it in her mouth. Tilly spit the bitter substance in the woman's face as payback. She slapped Tilly across the face. The creature panicked and clawed her way out of the blanket. _

_What are you doing?" Kate yelled and Tilly jumped into her arms. _

"_Feeding 5H4." The woman replied and Kate took the bowl, spoon and blanket angrily. _

"_Let me show you how to feed her." She said crossly and rapped Tilly in the blanket. _

_She held her like a baby and moved the spoon close to her mouth. Tilly shook her head and hid it. Kate sighed. _

"_It can't be that bad." She said and tried some. _

_She spit the bitter green liquid out and gagged. The child smiled at her in amusement and giggled. Kate wiped her tongue with a napkin. _

"_Ok, I stand corrected. It is that bad." She said and sat Tilly on the table. _

"_I'll be back, Tilly." She cooed and left the room. _

_She came back with a container of sugar. She poured a lot in and stirred it in. She held the child in her arms again and put the spoon in her mouth. It was still bad, but not nearly as bad. She began to eat it more willingly. _

"What's wrong, dear?" Slade asked, snapping Tilly out of her memories.

She felt that her face was wet and realized that she was crying. She wiped her tears away and shook her head. She didn't want to talk about Kate, but she didn't want to forget her either. She never wanted to forget Kate. Kate was the best person she ever knew.

"I would like to know how to use the shower." She said softly and stared at the dried blood under her claws.

"Certainly." He replied and stood up.

She followed him to her bathroom. She had cleaned herself up before she went to bed, but she could only do so much with a wet cloth. He turned the knob on the shower.

"if you want hot water turn it to the left and it you want it cooler turn it to the right." He explained.

She nodded. She has taken showers before, but never turned one on herself. This shower was different from the one she was used to anyway.

"Any questions?" He asked and she shook her head no.

To her surprise he left and shut the door. In the past she has always been watched. She was thankful for him leaving. After what happened with Erik she never wanted to be naked in front of anyone ever again.

_Her and Kate walked down the hall when Erik appeared. _

"_Where are you going with her now?" He asked. _

"_I'm going to watch her as she takes a shower. You know how she is. She'll take a shower all day if you let her." She replied. _

"_Why don't I do it. You've been with her all day and you look tired." He said sweetly and she smiled. _

"_Thanks, but I can let someone else do it." _

"_Nah, I'm already here." He insisted and Kate smiled. _

"_You're only doing this to avoid paper work, aren't you?" She asked and he smiled back at her. _

"_You know me too well," He replied. _

"_Fine. I'll let you avoid your job." She laughed and walked down the hall. _

_Tilly let out a whine, but followed him anyway. He turned on the shower and she went in the stream of water. It was cooler than she wanted it to be, but she liked the water anyway. She glanced at him and noted a leer on his face. She turned her back to him so he didn't stare at her beasts and washed her hair. She washed herself quickly. When she was done he turned off the water. He handed her a towel, bumping her left beast in the process. She took it and backed away into a corner as she dried herself. _

Tilly Let out a whine and held herself. She put her hand it the stream and felt the warm water. She thought of how grateful she was for not being supervised. She didn't know what she would do if Slade hurt her.


	10. Chapter 9 Impressive

Chapter nine: Impressive

_Erik stood in front of Tilly with merciless brown eyes. She could not move. Her body was as heavy as lead. She was terrified and she tried desperately to move away from him. He grabbed her shoulders tightly and then his hand made its way down her thigh. Every time he touched her the skin on her body experienced a sharp unbearable ache. _

_She had to get away. If not to stop the emotional hurt, then the physical. It was just too painful for her to take. _

_She tried to remove his hand from her upper thigh, but the pain increased. She cried out in the darkness. Only the sound of Erik's satisfaction replied. Her attempts began to be more and more desperate. She knew she was asleep, but she couldn't wake up. _

_His hands found a more personal spot to torment and her body racked with a cracking sensation. She called out to her alter and to Slade, but only saw darkness. She had to move. _

"_I can move. I can move." She said and ran away from Erik in slow motion. _

_Erik grabbed her and her body racked with pain again. She yelped and then was pushed to the ground. She looked up to see Slade's steel-toed boots and clung to them as if her life depended on it. _

"_Matilda, what are you doing?" He inquired. "Stand up." _

_She stood up and held onto his arm like a clingy child, afraid to be taken at any moment. She looked, but Erik was gone. She relaxed, but still held onto his arm just in case. _

"_You're safe now. He's dead." Slade said, but for some reason those words hit her hard. _

_He's dead. _

_She looked back away from Slade to find Erik's corpse hanging in front of her. She screamed and turned away. Slade put his hands on her shoulders and She looked up at him._

"_I won't let anyone hurt you again." He said, now the smell of blood becoming unbearable. _

_She heard a strange clicking sound and suddenly Rage leaped from the darkness and ripped the masked villain apart. Gore splattered over her body. Her body racked with the cracking sensation again and she began to break into a million pieces. _

A demonic roar emitted from her lips as she leaped from her new bed. Her body reshaped itself into Amorian form as Rage took over.

Rage lunged at the door. A loud bang echoed throughout the haunt as the fowl beast continued to beat the door. She bellowed loudly, desperately trying to gain someone's attention. She wanted to be feared. She wanted that now.

Slade leaned back in his chair and watch his pawn take her anger out on the door. He had been observing her through the night as she tossed restlessly in her sleep. Obviously nigh terrors triggered her alter. He wanted to bond with this side of her tonight, but he knew that he should wait until she calmed down. He wouldn't want to be torn to pieces by that thing.

He glanced at Wintergreen, who eyed the screen wearily. He had been warning him about Matilda, but this girl was weaker than Terra. She was fractured and on the verge of shattering completely. This was the perfect pawn. Weak, fragile, naïve and in need for someone to care. Slade would be that person. Well, at least he'll make Matilda _think_ that he was.

Rage settled down and sulked in a corner. She was tired of this. She wanted to be feared by these beings, not held prisoner.

She sensed someone approach the door and she growled. She figured it was Slade since she smelt no fear. She hated that man.

"Rage, I would like to speak with you." She heard him called and she snorted.

She walked over to the door. "Sh-yes?"

"It's good to see you again." He said indifferently.

"Pea-sure's hh-all sh-yours." She smirked.

"Why don't I offer you a deal?" Slade said and at this her head perked up. "I'll let you out of here to take out your frustrations on my robots, but only if you'll be on your best behavior."

She smiled wickedly at this. She had been wanting to get out of the cell for a while now. This was her chance.

"But… vat hh-if hh-I D'ange my-hh mind hh-and be nasty?" She inquired just to see what the consequences were, if she were to be caught that is.

Slade leaned in closer to the bars. "Well, then I'll make you that _you _will never come out of this cell again."

At this she growled. This inferior being had her trapped. She hated that. Now he was controlling her. _Giving_ her freedom whenever he _wished_. How disgusting.

Still, she would hate to be cooped up in here. She had little to do in the cell and she would _love _to rip something apart with her claws again. It seemed like a nice deal.

"Hh-it sounds nice hh…" She replied breathily.

"Good. It's a deal then." He said and opened the door.

The towering beast bent down to go through the door and towered over him. She looked down on him like he was an insect. Her disgust was quite obvious.

He knew this was risky. She did try to kill him the other day, but he knew that Rage trusted him enough not to _kill_ him. He needed to bond with the thing, anyway.

"Right this way, dear." He said and she snorted at the word 'dear'.

He lead her down the hall. Surprisingly the massive creature made little sound as she followed him. Just the normal clicks and growls, but no footsteps. He lead her to the gym area where robots were waiting to be ripped to pieces.

She sniffed the air cautiously and looked upon the robot army before her with little interest in her eyes. Having her fight his robots was a good idea. It would help with their thrust and it would give Slade a good idea on how she fights. That would tell him where her strengths and weaknesses were.

"I assure you that my robots will prove to be a challenge for you." Slade said as he noted Rage's disinterest.

She snorted as a reply and then lunged toward the army. Immediately they sprang to life and retaliated. She smashed a group away from her with her massive tail and then used one as a shield as another fired at her. She stabbed that one and then flung it to another group with her tail. Slade-bots leaped upon her to hold her down, but she used this as her advantage. She used the robots as armor as others fired.

A few on her back exploded and she was knocked to the ground. She groaned and stumbled up painfully. With a wrathful roar she lunged at an approaching group. She ripped them apart with amazing speed, using whichever part she could use as a weapon to impale other bots.

Finally, she looked around with a thrilled look on her face and then sat on her haunches. No more robots to fight.

"I take it that you had fun?" Slade asked and in less than a second she was in his face.

"Sh-yes… but-hh hh-it would have been-hh more fun hh-if hh-it vere hu-man flesh…" She growled and then walked away from him.

Slade had been thinking about a way to approach Rage. With Matilda it was easy. He appeared to her as a father figure, which was what she needed. With Rage that wouldn't work. Rage didn't see him as an equal. He needed to be seen as one in her eyes. He needed to impress her.

"You seem bored." He said as he noted the jaded expression on her face. "Why don't we have friendly sparring match?" He asked and she looked at him haughtily.

He knew that this was even more risky from what she said a minute ago, but he needed to impress her sooner or later. She approached him and smirked slightly as he took out his bow staff. The two circled around each other.

Slade made sure that he made the first move. She dodged effortlessly, but then her legs were knocked from under her by the weapon. She roared and swung her tail at him. He flipped over the attack and then charged at her. She leaped up and blocked his staff with her tail. Swiftly, she swung her claws at him, but he moved out of the way.

He delivered a powerful kick to her gut. It knocked the wind out of her, but for only a second. Angrily she struck her tail at him. Luckily for him he leaped out of the way. In his place the floor cracked under the immense force.

"It's only a _friendly_ match, dear." He said and she frowned.

She swung at him, but he quickly dodged the attacks. She swung her tail at him and knocked him to the ground. Swiftly, she lunged for him, but he was too fast for her. Again he knocked her feet from under her and pressed the bow staff to where her collar bone would be.

She looked up at him and a menacing smirk spread across her face. She laughed and got up on all fours. She brushed herself off and sat down. He was an impressive little being, wasn't he? He must also be a hybrid to be so _strong _and _fast_.

"Good fight-hh." She said and crossed her arms.

"Yes, you were very impressive. You were just a little rough around the edges. With some more training you'll be unstoppable." He said matter-of-factly.

She glanced at him with a new look in her eye. It wasn't a look of disgust or anger. It was more of a considering look.

She walked away from him and snorted. She didn't like the fact that she had just been beaten by a _man. _He called after her, but she ignored him and continued toward her cell. She noted the sound of his footsteps following her, but she didn't really care. She was done with this world for now.

She entered the cell and sat in a corner. Without bothering to check if anyone was in the room with her she switched by to Matilda.


	11. Chapter 10 Insecurities

**Author's note: I'd like to thank Juniperlei for all the reviews. It makes my day when people review. Also I'd like to thank them for their suggestions. ^^ See what happens when you're a good reviewer! Huh? Huh? Xp You get yer name posted! **

**. Yeah… Ok. **

**T^T Back to the angst! **

Chapter Ten: Insecurities

Tilly stood in her bathroom and changed herself quickly as possible as she eyed the door. She threw her soiled pajama pants in the hamper. She felt so terrible for wetting the bed. She hadn't done that since she was small. She quickly cleaned herself of the urine and then forced on some fresh pants.

She stared at the bathroom door as if Erik were about to storm through it at any moment. Her teeth began to chatter as her anxiety grew. She looked at the mirror, but couldn't recognize herself. She knew it was her, but it was different. The girl she saw was stupid and dirty. Her heart felt nothing but disgust from the sight. She looked away from her own reflection. She couldn't stand to look at herself anymore.

She turned on the water of the sink and washed her hands thoroughly. She collected some water in her hands and splashed it on her face. She washed her face and then looked down at the water.

She did not see herself like she suspected, but saw the snarling beast, Rage. She leapt back and fell into the bathtub. She could hear the monster snarling now. Her head began to throb and the world around her felt as if it were changing.

"_Good girl…" _Erik's voice cooed sickeningly.

"Stopitstopitstopit!" She said quickly and began to rock. "Kate, help me. Help me Kate! Help! Make him stop!" She cried and curled into a tight ball as her fear increased.

"_Erik! Get off of her!" _Kate's voice said.

"I'm sorry Kate! Kate! No! Don't die! Kill me !Don'tkillmymother! No!"

_Tilly pulled on the chains even though her skin began to bleed. Kate's heart began to slow as her breathing stopped. Then life escaped from her blue eyes. _

_**Thump, thump…**_

_**Thump… thump…**_

_**Thump…**_

"No! NoKate!No! Why not me!" She screamed as she felt that part of herself die again.

Hollowness embraced her soul. She wished she was dead like Kate. She had no idea where she was. The room felt too unreal to be any place at all. She then felt as if she was fading away somewhere to die. Her pupils dilated so much that her eyes turned black and a wicked smiles spread on her face.

Rage.

Rage stood up, oddly she didn't change herself into an Amorian. She kept her more pleasant form.

She left the bathroom with a sassy sway in her step. She ran her claws along the walls as she left her room. She needed to confirm something. If Tilly was to live here, then Rage needed to make her she was safe.

"Ring hh-around the-hh rosy… pocket-hh full hh-of posies. Hh-Ashes, hh-ashes… Ve hh-all fall-hh down…" She sang with death in her voice.

She smiled sweetly in amusement. Funny how the children's song was about death. Humans were so careless to expose their children to such things.

Wintergreen prepared breakfast for Slade and himself. He put the pan in the sink and grabbed Slade's plate. He stopped when a familiar melody ringed in his ears. A cold finger of fear moved down his spine. It was not a sweet voice singing that song, but a demonic one.

"Hello." A sweet voice said and he turned to see the girl.

He almost leaped back. Instead of her sorrowful pastel eyes there were numb black ones glaring at him. She smiled sweetly at him and moved closer.

"Is that for me?" She asked and he shook his head, trying to hide his fear.

"This is for Slade, but if you want something, then I'll make you something." He replied.

He turned the strove back on and hoped that Slade would wake up soon. The villain didn't sleep much, but he did normally sleep three hours a night. He should be waking up in any minute

He took in a deep breath. The girl scared him. He wasn't going to lie about that. It wasn't the fact that she was only part human, but it was that fact that she was unpredictable. Unpredictable people were dangerous.

"I don't wish to eat," She said and gave him a look that convinced Will that she was possessed.

"Come on… Slade's not around. Don't you want to do something to me?" She said in a smooth suggestive voice that gave him chills.

Wintergreen turned blood red. "Of course not!" He exclaimed. "What on earth gave you _that _idea?" He said and back away from her.

She glared at him for awhile with murder in her eyes. It was as if she were studying him closely. Will didn't understand what was wrong with the girl or what gave her that idea. Sure, he stayed by Slade's side- the crime lord of Jump city; but he wasn't evil enough to do that.

She smiled smugly. "Smart-hh man…" She growled in her familiar accent and her eyes turned into their normal green.

She dropped to the floor as Rage retreated back into her mind. Tilly looked around with her soft eyes and then stared at Wintergreen.

"Where am I?" She asked softly.

"You're in the kitchen." He said as he recomposed himself.

He helped the girl up and she shakily took a seat at the table. He put a lid over the food he made and made her a cup of Chamomile tea. He sat it down in front of her and took Slade's meal.

"If you would like I could make you something to eat." He said and she nodded.

He took the meal where Slade normally ate and then returned. He shook the memories of what she said earlier from his mind and heated up a pan. He cracked a few eggs and then mixed them.

"Why are you frightened of me?" She asked.

"It's nothing, Matilda." He said, avoiding the subject.

He did not want to speak about what happened. He knew the girl was ill, so he wasn't mad at her. He sighed. Slade would be upset when he found out what happened. He hoped that his friend won't go back to his sadistic tendencies. She might just kill him.

He heard her emit a dog-like whine and turned around. She had her head on the table and she gripped her white hair tightly. A waterfall of silky hair covered her face, so he couldn't tell if she was crying.

"I'm not angry with you." He said finally.

"I understand that." She said softly.

He put her eggs on a plate and then took an apple from a bowl and placed it on the plate as well. He moved toward her and she visibly tensed. Her small arm muscles suddenly were visible under her skin, like steel cables. He tensed at this apprehensively.

"I'm no monster… I won't harm you…" She said softly without lifting her head from the table.

He set the plate down in front of her cautiously. He got his own and sat across from her.

"I never said you were," He finally replied.

"You did not have to." She said flatly and sniffed her food.

Quickly, she devoured her meal and then pushed the plate away with her head. She sat her head back down and jiggled her leg nervously. She began to twirl her hair in her finger. Wintergreen shifted in his seat. She was getting nervous and he didn't want to be near her if she switched back to her alter.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" He asked to get her mind off of whatever was bothering her.

She nodded her head and then lifted her head up. She looked at the door and then back at him.

"Slade's awake," She said and laid her head back down.

No sooner than she said that, Slade walked through the door. How did she know that? Slade looked down at her as he came near them.

"You're up early." He said.

"I had a nightmare…" She replied softly. "I wet the bed as well… I am sorry." She added and tensed.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "That's all right, dear. It's to be expected." He said gently and she relaxed.

After finishing his meal Wintergreen left. He didn't want to be near Slade and his latest pawn. Oh, how he wished Slade would change his life around… Wintergreen hated when he did this to people.

Slade sat across from the girl and studied her body language. It was obvious that something bothered her more so than usual today. Her head was laid on the table and her whole body was tense.

"I'm not angry with you." He said, even though he knew that it wasn't exactly why she acted like this.

She didn't relax a bit. "Just disappointed." She said.

"Disappointment is different than anger."

"That is true…" She replied and gripped her hair tightly. "I'm sorry." She whispered, almost like she was unsure if she should apologize.

"There's no need for an apology." He said and got more comfortable where he sat.

"No, not just for soiling the bed. I'm acting like a babe again… I'm scared of everything, I soil myself, I hate being left alone and I need to be watched. I must be a burden to you. I know I was when I was at B.E.R. labs." She explained softly and held herself.

"You're not a burden, dear. Out of the goodness of my heart I saved you. If I thought you were more trouble than you were worth I wouldn't have let you stay." He replied gently.

"How can you be so good?" She inquired. "Most of you do not have the patience…" She whispered.

"It's in my nature. You'll find that I'm a patient man." He replied.

Tilly tensed at this as it triggered a flood of memories of Kate. The more time she spent with this man the more he reminded her of Kate. He cared for her, what she said mattered to him and she could murder but he wouldn't see her differently.

_Tilly heard Erik scream at Kate from the other room of what a terrible __**thing**__ she was._ _She curled into a ball and wept. She had only harmed those doctors to keep herself from being harmed. Was that really a bad thing? _

_Kate walked in with her neck red. Tilly tensed and wiped her tears away. She didn't know if Kate was mad at her or Erik. She hoped for the latter. _

_Kate looked down at Tilly with weary eyes and grabbed a blanket. She wrapped it around the small child and held her. She sat down in a chair and rocked the creature. _

"_Sh… Don't cry," She cooed. "No one's mad." She said and kissed her head. _

_Kate flinched when Erik and another doctor went into a shouting match. She looked down at Tilly's frightened green eyes and softly began to sing Ring Around the Rosy. The child relaxed and studied the doctor's face with loving eyes. She wanted to say something that her and Erik said to each other when they aren't mad. Erik stormed in and she decided that maybe saying 'I love you' right now wouldn't be the best._

She felt a heavy hand on her back, which snapped her out of her memories. She lifted her head up when she realized that she was sobbing. She looked at his masked face and noted the concerned look in his grey eye. He tucked a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Just like Kate would do…

Quickly, she left the kitchen. Fresh tears streamed down her white face as she ran into her room. She crawled onto her bed and clung to her pillow.

No. She wouldn't do this to Kate. Never. She would never replace Kate. She would never forget the love of that woman. Plus, she couldn't stand to lose someone like Kate again.

**Author's note: Ok chapter ten done. Next chapter will be something more exciting than Tilly crying and Rage disturbing Wintergreen. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11 Father Figure

Chapter eleven: Father Figure

Slade woke up and turned in his bed to glance at the clock. It was four-thirty in the morning. He had slept approximately two hours. He sat up in his bed and ran a hand through his short white hair. This was normal for him. His mind was very active so it was difficult to go to sleep right away, but because of his enhancements from the experiment he participated in years ago he didn't need to sleep all that much.

He got up and dressed himself in his Slade uniform. Before putting on his mask he looked at his face solemnly for a moment. He put on his mask and went into his office.

He sat in his chair and made a steeple with his hands as he watched Matilda from the computer screen. She was up, rocking from side to side nervously. She had been distancing herself from him for the past two weeks. She was afraid to get close to him. Probably afraid she'd hurt him.

He watched footage from B.E.R. labs from the computer screen. Matilda was seen being cradled in a doctor's arms. That doctor's name was Katelyn A. Sullivyn. She was engaged with Dr. Erik M. Smyth, who ran the project and was the girl's abuser. The woman just couldn't help but get attached to 'Tilly' as she called her. She was a mother figure in Matilda's life, but according to the documents he read the girl choked her.

Slade shifted in his seat and thought to himself. That didn't seem quite right. The girl's style of killing didn't involve choking. She ripped people apart first to let out most of her anger, then she attacked others, ripping their eyes out and genitals. It wasn't her.

He searched for the video of that night. The one from the girls cell was missing. No one put in a CD to record the information. Probably the girl's abuser trying to cover his tracks. Dr. Sullivyn probably discovered the abuse and he killed her, then he blamed it on the girl. There was security footage of that night from the hall camera. Slade watched that footage.

Dr. Smyth entered the girl's cell with a weapon that night. Slade shook his head. He was sure Katelyn couldn't believe it when she found out that her fiancé abused someone whom she thought of as her child. Minutes later Slade observed Kate running into the cell where Erik probably choked her to death in front of the girl. No wonder she was distancing herself.

Slade leaned back in his chair. The girl has been distancing herself some night's but when she would have anxiety attacks she would go to him. He needed to make sure she would turn to him always. Things weren't going exactly as planned. Slade hated that.

He looked up at the computer screen. She was rocking faster now… Good. This means she'll have another attack. He can use this to his advantage. How he was going to have her open up to him he wasn't exactly sure yet, but he will. He looked at the screen with Kate and 'Tilly' and smirked. He will…

Tilly rocked on her bed quickly. She had wet the bed again, but she was too afraid to move to the bathroom to clean herself up. If only Slade or Wintergreen were there then she wouldn't be as afraid to move. Why was she afraid? Erik was dead. This wasn't logical. She kept telling herself that, but nothing would ease her fearful mind.

She felt distanced from her own body and also felt Rage's evil presence. She could practically hear her snarling. The beast was ready to leap out at any moment. She needed Slade to come. When he was around Rage would settle down.

She wanted to call out for him, but she didn't want to burden him. She was acting too much of a babe of late. She hated that. Infants were annoying to people… all but Kate…

Tears weld up in her eyes. Maybe if she was never born Kate wouldn't have died… It was her fault. Yes. It's all her fault. The abuse, the experiments and Kate's death…

She broke down and wept into her pillow. She was a bringer of chaos. She needed to die. Slade was such a nice man. He didn't need this _thing _to take care of.

Suddenly, the room felt like a dream. She stood up on her bed and screamed, trying to cling to reality the best she could. Her mind wouldn't obey and Rage was fighting hard against the bars of her mind.

"No! Stop! You're evil!" She screamed and grabbed her aching head.

Amusement weld up in her heart, but it was not her own. She could feel the alter smiling at her- laughing. She felt the strong urge to rip into her throat and end it all.

She was suddenly bathed in light as the door opened and the feelings retreated into her mind. She looked to see Slade in the doorway. She sat down onto the bed and hugged the pillow over her shirt consciously. She looked up at him with scared, vulnerable eyes and resisted the urge to run to him.

His eye fell on the wet spot on the bed and a blank expression came over his eye. She let out a whine and squeezed her pillow tighter. Why was she having this problem again? Even when she didn't drink anything before bed she'd still wet it.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Go clean yourself up." He said gently.

Now feeling more at ease she grabbed some fresh pants, went into the bathroom and shut the door. She cleaned herself up and met with Slade outside of her room. They walked down the hall. Where they were going she didn't know, but she followed his lead trustingly.

Tilly found herself on the roof of the haunt. The night air was cool and the stars were out. Off in the distance she heard the songs of birds for the first time. She wanted to learn about the animals, but she decided not to ask.

Still, she felt as though she was spread out among the sky and anxiety still nipped at her heart. She looked at Slade. He had a gentle look in his usually intense gaze and his heartbeat was a calm melody.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

She didn't answer. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts. Why was he being so nice to her?

Slade glanced at the girl. She looked terrible. Her white hair was tangled and her face was twisted with traces of agony. Her eyes were weary and bloodshot from her crying. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she leaned closer to him.

Without warning and even to Slade's surprise she leapt off of the roof. He looked over the edge and called for her, but she had turned in an alien and ran off. There goes his pawn now loose in Jump city…

Tilly ran as fast as she could. She couldn't be with that nice man. He was at peace. He was happy. She would only ruin it; it was what she always did.

She ran down an alley, where a _**bark, bark, bark-bark, bark**_ rang in her ears. She defensively ran into a wall away from the unfamiliar noise. A dog, which was equally as frightened snarled at her in its corner. Quickly she ran away from the creature and into a street with her long tail curled at her side.

People screamed as she swiftly ran passed them. This world was so strange. What had she gotten herself into? She looked around all she saw were buildings and strange machines driving in the streets. She ran about the city madly, trying to avoid humans as much as possible.

After leaping over a chain-linked fence she ran into a road where a car almost hit her. She leaped back and tumbled into the road before scurrying off into another alley that was toward the docks.

She heard a loud roar and saw a huge machine flying in the air over her. Fearfully, she ran as fast as she could. Suddenly, she was tangled into a fishing net. She fought the net as best she could, but only got herself more tangled. She struggled harder in a panicked frenzy and people began to surround her.

People stood there in awe, taking pictures with their phones. This only increased Tilly's fear. Now she was hyperventilating. She hated this place. She wished that they would all jump on her and rip her apart.

Suddenly, blackness enveloped her.

Rage roared viciously and lunged at the crowd, though the net prevented her from killing them. The people ran off to a safer distance, but still stood within sight. She took her claws and ripped the net. She will show them who's afraid _now_.

Rage leaped into the crowd of people. Gore splattered onto the buildings around them as she mercilessly ripped them apart. Satisfaction rose within her being as she heard their screams. An evil grin spread across her face and she charged at some survivors.

She knocked a few to the ground with her tail. She grabbed a woman and ripped out her eyes, then with her tail she cut her throat. With the other two men she did her traditional killing. Ripping their eyes and genitals out and left them to bleed to death.

When there were no more survivors in sight she ran off out of the area, killing people as she went. No one was safe. Women, children, men; she saw no difference. If they made Tilly feel threatened then they were a threat and they needed to die.

She climbed a tall building and looked at the sky from the roof. The sun was rising now. She looked at her gore stained hands and licked the blood off. To Rage it was the best taste in the world. The taste of victory. She had become victorious over man. For her whole life man was her tyrant. Not anymore. She was boss now.

She looked down and saw machines with flashing lights surround that places she killed people. She wondered briefly about what they were, but shrugged it off. She yawned and then retreated back into the dark depths of Tilly's mind.

Tilly looked at her Amorian hands and cried. She knew what had happened and she didn't like it. She wanted to go back to Slade, but he probably didn't like her anymore. He was the only one who cared after Kate died. This was her fault…

She let out a sorrowful roar. She didn't care if anyone heard her up here. She had ruined her life and she hated herself for it.

She wept hard as Erik crossed her mind. Why had he hurt her? What did she do to excite him and make him angry? It was probably because she was nude. When she got older it excited the men around her, but she couldn't help that, could she? Maybe if she asked they would have given her clothes… Yes… it was diffidently her fault.

"Matilda…" She heard Slade's voice call.

She looked to find him behind her. He had come to find her. Kate would have looked for her too… She began to cry again and he approached her calmly.

Even though she was in her Amorian form she covered herself with her tail and hands. She felt terrible and dirty. Why was this being so nice? Why doesn't he just kill her? She crouched down and lowered her head as he approached. She felt a hand lay on her head and she lowered it. She held herself tighter uncomfortably.

"I was worried about you, dear." He said "I see you've gotten yourself into trouble." He said, noting the crimson on her body.

She cried again. Was he mad at her? She didn't quite know right now.

"Quiet, my child. I'm not mad with you." He said and she looked up at him when she said 'my child'.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Others may leave or die, but I will never leave you." He said soothingly.

She turned her head so that one of her eyes could look at him. He had a gentle look in his eye that seemed so fatherly. What had he meant?

"Years ago I was experimented on and it changed me. I'm not a normal human, dear. I can never die." He said and her neon green eyes widened.

As much as Slade hated giving people information about himself he thought it would be necessary for her to relate to him and open up to him. He didn't need to tell her every detail, which he didn't. He felt this much was suffice.

Tilly was amazed. She knew that Slade wasn't normal, but she didn't know that about him. So he was like her… She felt comfortable next to him now and let her arms fall. He can never die. He won't leave her like Kate did. She could be with him forever like she had hoped for with Kate. Kate was gone, but this man… he was her new Kate now. Kate will never be forgotten, but he will care for her now. This is what Kate wanted. This was her father now...

"Slade?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Please, call me Tilly." She said as a tear fell from her face.

**Author's note: Told ya so! Poor Tilly… falling for Slade's trap. Well, next chapter is where the Titans come in! Unless I forget, which I doubt. Thanks for those who are watching this story!**

**BTW Please if you see that Slade, or one of the Titans is out of character correct me. **


	13. Chapter 12 Investigation

Chapter 12: Investigation

Robin awoke with a start. The alarm blared throughout the tower, signaling the titans that there was trouble in Jump city. Robin looked at his clock. It was five fifteen in the morning. He grabbed his mask and cape, quickly putting them on before running out of his room.

"Duuuuuude! Who's it now, Insomniac-man?" Beast boy whined as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Robin ignored his comment as he typed away at the computer. The location was the docks. Immediately, memories of Slade and the detonators flooded back to him. He shook them out of his head. He needed to think clearly. He promised the team he would stop being obsessive.

Instead of a familiar villain the computer says that an unknown monster was seen at the docks and a few other places nearby.

"Titans! Let's go!" He commanded and led the gang out of the tower.

When the titans got to the scene they stopped in their tracks. Crimson was splattered everywhere. _People_ were ripped apart like paper dolls… Robin was the first to snap out of the daze. He walked toward a police officer to hopefully get some answers.

"Do you know what happened here?" He inquired.

"I don't know. Witnesses say that a large monster did this to em'. They say that they found it stuck in a fishing net and then it attack em'." The officer explained.

"Thank you." Robin said and entered the crime scene.

Cyborg and Raven soon followed. Robin's stomach lurched inside as he looked at the gory mess before him. He saw three bodies with cloths over them and approached them. He looked under a cloth to find a man with his eyes and crotch ripped out. Robin cringed at the sight.

This was strange. He looked at the other man; same thing. He looked at the dead women and found that her neck was cut and her eyes were ripped out. First, the monster ripped people apart like a mindless animal and then it killed like a human serial killer.

Meanwhile, Slade watched the Titan's investigation from his office. He was mad now. He had wanted to keep his weapon a secret from the Titans until it was time to use her. He glared at a screen that showed a sleeping Tilly.

By taking her to the roof of the haunt Slade had hoped it would calm her nerves and provide him a chance to talk to the girl. Instead she ran off. This could possibly ruin his plans, but he doubted the Titans were that smart. The only one that would link Tilly to him would be Robin, but that wouldn't be from pure observation.

He was tempted to go into the girl's room and beat her half to death. That would ruin his plans completely. Trust took time to build, but an instant to break. Slade knew that, so he refrained himself.

Today he would start working on his pawn. He was thinking about using hypnosis and to manipulate her subconscious. This was a good way to control the girl.

He smiled arrogantly to himself. It soon faded when his eye gazed at the screen that showed the Titans. He really didn't plan for them to see Matilda just yet.

_Tilly ran in her Amorian form in a large field with black sand. The grass around her swayed in the breeze as they released their glowing seeds. She didn't have control of her body. She was watching from a distance as she continued to run in the alien landscape. _

_The land was beautiful. It was black with pink leaved trees that glowed. The sky was a deep magenta and the setting sun was a bright crimson. In front of her were two moons, turned red by the setting sun. She leaped toward them off a cliff. _

_She called out. "Amoria!" _

_My home. _

Tilly awoke with a start. What a strange dream. Still, it was much better than the others she's been having lately. She has had dreams like this before, but only when she was small. Why was she having them again?

She ran her hand through her white hair and held herself. Her head didn't hurt today, which was a lovely change. Another lovely change that she noticed was that she didn't wet the bed.

_Wonderful_.

She stood up and left her room cautiously. She rubbed her arms nervously and then mentally slapped herself. Why was she afraid? This wasn't logical. She took in a deep breath and then peered in the kitchen to find Wintergreen.

A shadow was cast on the kitchen wall. Will turned to find the girl standing in the doorway. She looked at him with sorrowful eyes and his gut churned with grief. Why was this poor girl Slade's new pawn? She was sweet and ill. It wasn't right to use her.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked and he turned back to breakfast.

When she didn't reply he turned his head and almost jumped when he found her next to him. Not even Slade moved that fast. She nodded as she peered at the pans and then made a twittering noise.

"Alright then," He said and then she went to the table to sit.

He fixed her some toast and put eggs and sausage on a plate for her to eat. He sat the plates down in front of her and then left the room as Slade sat next to the girl. He hoped that his friend would soon change his mind. Though, this is _Slade ._ Once he had something in his head he doesn't change his mind.

"Good morning, Tilly." Slade said warmly.

"Hello, Slade." She said happily after she finished.

"Today I would like to assist you on how to deal with your alter." He said and she looked up at him.

"How can you do that?" She inquired.

"By using hypnosis," He replied. "Hypnosis is a technique used to talk to your subconscious. I can make your alter more stable. The more stable she is then the less likely she'll hurt someone. I'll make sure that Rage will only come out when needed." He explained.

Tilly looked at Slade with adoration in her eyes. Of course, Slade left out the part about being able to control her alter with a simple word phrase, but she doesn't need to know that. Slade smiled to himself. She was so naïve.

"However, you're going to have to trust me. You know that I would never do anything that was unhealthy for you, don't you?"

"Of course I trust you, Slade. You saved me." She replied.

"That's my girl." He said and patted her back. "Let us begin."

Tilly lied there on a bed. Slade could tell she was nervous. This was such a new experience for her.

"Relax, close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice." He said and sat down. "Breathe in and out." He said and she did so.

"Good. Breathe in and exhale. With every breath you're becoming more and more relaxed." He said smoothly and watched her body begin to relax.

"Breathe in and exhale… you're becoming more relaxed now. You're drifting deeper into relaxation. Now picture a door. That door will lead you into your mind." He said calmly. "Do you see it?" He asked and she nodded.

"Good. Open the door and walk in. You're walking down a hallway. There's two doors at the end." He said. "Do you she them?" She nodded.

"Good. The door on the left is where Rage is hiding now. The one on the right is where you go when you're afraid. Unlock the left door and go through the right door." He said smoothly and her body slightly tensed.

"It's good to have you here, Rage." He said and she smiled gruesomely. "Now, relax. I only wish to speak to you. Inhale, exhale…" He said and she obeyed.

"Why do you come out of hiding? What is your purpose?" He inquired, though he already knew the answer.

"To-hh pro-tect Tilly… Tilly was harmed-hh by hh-Erik. He-hh tortured her for hh-amusement and then forced himself hh-on her… Despite Tilly's varnings…" She said breathily. "This-hh traumatized the half-breed-hh… She vill shat-ter hh-if hh-it happens hh-again…" She explained.

"I see. Now, I want you to do something different. I want you to let go of those reasons. I won't let that happen to Tilly ever again. She's safe with me. You can trust me…" He said smoothly. "Now, I want you to only come out when I give the word phrase: 'Jerry went to the store.' No other reason can you come out from your hiding place. Do you understand?" He said and she nodded.

"Good…" He smirked.

Robin watched closely at the footage taken from a bystander's cell phone. The footage was taken near the docks once the creature left there. He studied the giant beast closely and replayed the footage over and over again.

The creature was nothing he'd seen before. Even Starfire said that she has never encountered such a beast. What was it? Where did it come from? Was it intelligent? Most importantly, where is it now?

"Maybe it's a mutant alien salamander that got mad, cuz humans did an alien autopsy on its owner." Beast boy said.

"Right… That's brilliant. Let's go with that." Raven murmured sarcastically.

"Well, I don't see anyone else coming up with ideas!" BB exclaimed.

"I'm with you, Rae. B's theory is stupid." Said Cyborg.

"It is not!" Beast boy blurted.

"Enough!" Robin said finally.

He loved his friends, but they could just be so _annoying_. Can't they take this seriously? Over fifty people died yesterday by an unknown beast and it's still loose in the city.

"Fifty-eight people the other day. It's still loose in the city somewhere. We have to find it before it kills more!" He exclaimed.

Silence filled the room. They had to stop that beast. They've looked for it, but had no results. Where could it be?

"Perhaps someone is keeping the beast and letting it loose when it pleased them?" Starfire piped up.

That was a possibility, but who? Who would keep such a beast? Was Slade somehow behind this? Robin mentally slapped himself. No. That wasn't Slade's style. If he wanted to grab their attention then his insignia would appear.

"Um, I dunno if this would help, but… I think the monster's a girl." Beast boy said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What? How can you tell?" Cyborg asked.

"Um… It- uh… has boobs." He said nervously.

"Of course, _you'd _notice that." Raven said dryly.

"B's right it kinda does…" Cy said as he looked at the paused video.

"How can _that_ help us find her?" Robin said quietly and then sighed.

Beast boy shrugged. "I dunno… Just thought that you might wanted to know." He replied.

"Yeah, because knowing the monster's gender surely narrows down all the possible locations it could be hiding." Raven said.

"Well, I knew it wouldn't help find her, but still… maybe Robin wanted to know." Beast boy replied.

Tilly stood before Slade. She was wearing a suit that Slade gave her. He told her that it would change with her. She wondered about that briefly, but then pushed the thought aside.

"Do you understand what I what you want you to do?" He asked.

"You want me to steal a weapon for you."

"Exactly," He said.

"Slade?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why would you want me to steal it?"

"It was mine, but my enemies stole from me. If you don't wish to help me out, then I'd understand…"

Tilly did not like the idea of stealing, but was it stealing if someone stole it from you and you took it back? She had to help Slade out, anyway. He's her father. He saved her…

"Of course I would." She said.

"That's my girl." He said and laid a hand on her shoulder. "What ever you do, don't let a soul see you."

"I won't, Slade." She said and looked up at him. "I'll do my best for you."

Rage paroled around the building in Amorian form. Slade was right. The suit did change with her. Guards were stationed outside the building. How was she going to get in?

She leaped into a tree and onto the roof with little noise. The guards never heard a thing, idiots... She saw a shaft for an air vent and squeezed herself in. She was scared to be doing this, but Slade had told her that he would be watching her.

_I'll do my best for you. _Tilly had said.

She snorted and crawled through the tiny air vent, somehow distorting her body to make it squeeze through. She found a good place to enter. She sensed no guards in the hall, but Slade had warned her about cameras. Slade had taught her how to use her abilities the last two weeks. Amorians can produce sound too low for human ears, but loud enough to damage machines and to harm people.

She had figured the orange circle on her forehead had some purpose. It's connected to her sinuses and can produce sound. She can even use it for echolocation.

She took in a deep breath and produced a low explosion of sound. She climbed out of the vent and looked around her. The camera's lights were off.

Perfect.

"Very good…" Slade cooed. "Can you hear me well?" He asked from the device in her ear.

"Hh-indeed." She replied.

"Good. I thought that this device would be able to survive the sound. Now, you must move quickly. You don't want the guards to suspect anything." He said.

Quickly, she moved through the dark halls, blasting sound down any hall she didn't go down before. There it was, Slade's weapon. Lasers guarded the device, so she'd have to climb on the ceiling to retrieve it for him. She skillfully climbed up the wall and on the ceiling. She flattened her ribcage and flattened her body so that she could creep above the lasers. She reached down and took the weapon.

She escaped the building with little effort as the guards investigated the building. She leaped into a tree and moved down it smoothly. She then ran onto a roof of another building to watch the stupidity of the humans as they tried to figure out what happened.

"Very good, Rage. I'm proud of you." Slade said and she snorted rudely. "Your work is done. It's time to come home." He said, but Rage didn't want to come home.

She wanted to watch the stupid humans. She was so much smarter than them. They used ten percent of their brain, if that and she used thirty. She was better than them. She was awesome.

"Rage, don't disappoint me." Slade said and she took the device out of her ear, crushing it in her palm.

She had grown tired of him telling her what to do. He loved Tilly anyway, so he wouldn't hurt her. Suddenly, she heard a loud roar. She looked up in the night sky to find a black helicopter in the air. She had seen one when she was heading toward the building. Had it followed her?

_BANG!_

A sharp pain stabbed in her right thigh. A startled yelp escaped from her mouth as she jumped backward. She looked down to her bleeding thigh. She had been shot. She had been shot by an armor piercing bullet. She looked up to see the glint of a sniper riffle glaring at her. Those idiots…

"Target has been wounded. I repeat the target has been wounded." One sniper chirped.

"5H4's still standing. Shoot her again." The other yelled.

The first sniper smiled a thrilled smile and aimed. His face fell and he lowered his gun. The other looked at him.

"Shoot her!" He yelled.

"She's gone."

"What to you mean-"

_Tatatatatatatata__tatatata__tatatata__tatatata….._

The men turned their head at the clicking to find an angrily Rage. She grabbed them and broke their necks. She looked at them and frowned. She had killed them too quickly. She ripped their eyes and crotches out and then ran down the building.

The roar of the chopper flooded her ears and she looked up. A sniper had his gun pointed at her. She was sure the bullets would be armor piercing. Those were the only ones that would kill her.

On three legs she zigzagged through alleyways and down streets. She didn't care if anyone saw her. The sniper fired at her, but couldn't hit her.

Idiot.

She leaped onto a building and jumped from rooftop to rooftop at top speed. She was outrunning the human flying machine. Perhaps she should slow down and act as if she were dying, until they fired, just to make them mad. She grinned humorously at the thought, but decided against it.

She leaped onto a building and waiting for the chopper to turn the corner. Once it turned she leaped onto it's tail, knocking it off balance. She jumped off and watched it crash into the building. At this she laughed evilly. How weak…

She took off in the direction of Slade's lair to have her wound bandaged. She was sure that the bullet was in the bone. Armor piercing bullet can go through Kevlar, so her muscles couldn't stop it.

Once she entered the building she let Tilly in control. Tilly yelped in pain and grabbed her leg. It hurt and she couldn't understand why. Suddenly she sensed Slade approach her. She body tensed. He was mad- very mad.

She sat on her haunches painfully and looked at him sideways. As he approached her, her anxiety increased. What did she do?

"So, you decided to return home?" He asked.

"I-"

"Funny, how you decided to return when you were being chased by unmarked helicopters…" He growled.

"I don't-"

"Don't you think that by you returning here that they may discover my base?" He roared.

She cowered in fear. She had never seen him this angry before. She couldn't understand why he was so upset. What had happened?

Suddenly, he socked her across her sensitive nose. She yelped in pain and reeled back instinctively. She then limped away from him. That moment seemed like a dream. Was this real? He loved her right? Wasn't he her new Kate? Kate wouldn't do this…

Tears streamed down her alien face and her forehead wrinkled. Why? He said that he would never hurt her… Why?

"_Hhe lied-hh!_ " She heard Rage say.

"No…"

"_Sh-yes…" _She hissed. "_Humans hh-are evil. Humans betray-hh…" _

"No!"

"_Trust-hh no-hh vone! TRUST-HH NO-HH VONE!" _She roared as tears streamed down Tilly's face.

Slade came toward her. He was going to hurt her again. She cowered away from him, but he kicked her anyway. She curled in a tight ball and sobbed. Didn't it hurt his heart to hurt her?

"_Hh-I'm ti-red hh-of vatching this-hh…" _Rage growled and the alter pulled Tilly out of consciousness and into a room in her mind.

With a wrathful roar Rage bit onto Slade's arm. She shook the two hundred and twenty-five pound man like rag doll. She then threw him with every once of hate she had within her being. He was going to die. She would make sure of it.

Tilly was there, but seemingly watching from afar. She yelled at Rage to stop, but only felt like she was pushing her deeper into her mind. She didn't want to hurt Slade. He was her father. He saved her. She screamed as she watched Rage pounce on Slade. She rose her tail into the air. She was going to stab him.

"_Don't!" _She screamed as she pulled Rage into her mind and took control.

After taking a worried glimpse of Slade she ran out of the room and through a maze of hallways. He was ok… She hoped. At least he wasn't dead.

"_Sh-you hh-idiotic half-breed!" _Rage screamed.

She escaped out of the base and ran through down town Jump in a fearful frenzy. People screamed as they scattered out of her way. Tilly quickly found a river and jumped into it. She swam down stream going deeper into a forest that was near Jump city.

**Author's note: Amorians do have a breast, but the nipples aren't located on the breast, so don't picture Amorian Tilly like **_**that**_**.** **This is an awkward author's note… Just wanted to make that clear… *awkward feeling***

**Part 1 is over… Sha-bam! **

**BTW Thanks Rex133668 For your reviewin'! 3 **


	14. P2 Chapter 13 First Battle

Part 2: The Massacre

Chapter 13: First Battle

"No!" Slade yelled and slammed his fist into the table.

"Wonderful." Wintergreen said stiffly. "A dangerous black ops project is now loose in Jump city." He sighed.

Slade paced around angrily. He could care less about the public's safety, however his plans were now ruined. The only reason she turned on him was because he broke her trust. He needed her back even if it means killing her.

By killing her he could start from scratch with nothing holding him back. She might interfere with his new plans if he let her live.

He had taken some of Tilly's DNA a while back just in case this would happen. Slade could make a hybrid that would be far better than B.E.R. could ever dream of. This was now possible because he had a source of DNA to work with. Yes, that's exactly what he'll do.

Slade went into his office. He needed to think more in order to make this work. Creating a hybrid takes a lot of work and brains.

"Sir, where are you going?" Will asked.

Slade stopped and turned back. "I'm going to think for a bit. I don't want any interruptions." He said and shut the door. He sat in front of the computer and loaded a window with a flashing dot on it.

He had put a transmitter in her suit just in case this would happen. He was going to find that miserable little girl and he'll make her sorry.

Rage watched Tilly stumble in the woods. The stupid girl was afraid and her head hurt. This was actually pretty amusing for the alter to watch.

Soon, Tilly will need to hide again. Rage will be the one to take control. When she does that she can take her anger on anyone she finds.

This made her grin inside. Those humans should all die. They hurt Tilly. They'll hurt her again. This seemed to be what humans do best of all. First it was the doctors of B.E.R, then Eric and now Slade. Humans aren't worth trusting.

"_Sh-you need-hh me-hh_." Rage growled, but Tilly shook her head.

Rage laughed at her. She was so pitiful. She thought that she could actually _control_ Rage. No one could control Rage. The personality was designed to be strong willed. Tilly lacked that.

"_They'll hh-hurt sh-you hh-again…_" She said bitterly.

Tilly grabbed her head. Rage was starting to win. The fear was getting to the girl. She needed to hide again.

"Please… stop… Just stop!" Tilly begged as she felt Rage forcing herself out.

"_Release-hh me-hh_… " The beast said breathily.

"Never!" Tilly cried, but then someone approached her.

Rage cringed back and then let out a defensive growl. Tilly backed away from the man. He had brown hair and brown eyes just like Erik, but this man wasn't like Erik at all. He was slightly pudgy with a short beard.

Still, Rage hated this man. Not just because he looked a little like Erik, but just because he was human. Humans were terrible beings that hurt anything that was different from them.

He reached out to touch Tilly's shoulder. "Are you ok, ma'am?"

That was enough for Tilly to let Rage take a bit of control. Rage snarled at the man with her face partially formed into an Amorian's.

The man leapt back with his eyes open in fear. Tilly grabbed her head as she regained control of herself. Rage wanted nothing more than to rip that man apart, but Tilly wouldn't let anymore innocent beings get hurt.

"No! Please- please stay away!" Tilly cried and looked into the man's brown weary eyes.

It was obvious that the man didn't know what to do with her. It seemed he was torn between fear and morals. Tilly didn't care. She just wanted him gone.

"Do you want me to call somebody?" He asked with a shaky voice.

Tilly quickly shook her head. Everything seemed like the type of dream where you're spinning in the air. The trees around her seemed like an illusion. Just like a cruel trick of a magician. She hated this.

"Please, just go!" She yelled at the man.

Anxiety punched her in the stomach and she began to throw up. She was so afraid. So afraid of being hurt and so afraid of hurting others. She needed to hide. She wanted nothing more than to hide, but she can't. She can't without releasing Rage.

The man started to dial a three digit number on his phone. He kept his distance; too afraid to go near her. He talked to the nine-one-one operator with a shaky voice. Eventually He came near her to put a hand on her back, but she jumped away from him.

"I'm trying to help." He said and began to guide her down a path in the forest.

He was still talking to the person on the other end. Tilly didn't pay attention. She was just trying to keep Rage under control. His hand was a scolding iron on her back. His touch intensified her fear.

She stopped moving. "Please, sir… Stay away-" Warm vomit spewed out of her mouth, spattering onto the dirt below her.

She spit out remnants of the bile as she stared blankly at his bright yellow hunting vest. He rubbed her back as she wiped her mouth. She hated his touch. Why won't he listen to her?

"Help's on it's way, hun." He said with a slight southern drawl.

He continued to lead her down the path. They stopped on the side of a road and waited; for what- Tilly didn't know. This increased her panic attack. She needed to be left alone. That was all she needed. That's all she was trying to say to this man.

She looked down at the jumpsuit that Slade had given her. Her gut churned. Did that man call Slade? Slade was mad at her and would probably hurt her again.

She began to tremble terribly and she was feeling very ill now. She heard a strange whine off in the distance. She began to run for it, but the man grabbed her arm.

"Stay here! You need medical treatment." He said firmly.

"_Please_! You do not understand!" She cried and pulled hard against his iron grip.

_She whined fearfully as Erik's grip tightened on her arm. His caress moved down her neck and then onto one of her breasts. She was confused as to what he was doing, but she hated the satisfaction she sensed from him. _

A roar cut through the air as Rage burst from the dark corner of Tilly's mind. She bit into the man's arm and ripped it off without any trouble. Rage looked up from the screaming man to the police cars that screeched to a halt in front of her. Rage grinned evilly at them.

_And the massacre begins…_

Starfire sat on the sofa holding the little grub, Silkie in her arms. Next to her Cyborg and Beast boy were 'battling it out' on Xbox.

Star turned her head to look at the boy wonder, who was sitting at the kitchen table. In his hand was the cast footprint of the beast. Robin looked deep in thought as he studied the gigantic print.

With the beast terrorizing the city Robin has been on edge lately. He was becoming almost obsessed with the beast. Starfire feared that Robin was going to become too obsessed with this beast; just as he was with Slade.

She got up from the couch with Silkie still in her arms. She walked toward the boy wonder and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She wasn't sure what she should say to him. She just didn't want him to become too involved with this case.

"Robin-" Before she could finish her sentence the alarm went off.

Robin stood up from his seat and moved toward Cyborg, whom was typing away furiously on the computer. She put Silkie down and followed him.

"It's the beast." Cyborg said.

Starfire felt righteous fury rise within her. Perhaps they can stop the beast today. They must stop it soon. Too many innocent people are getting killed.

The Titans headed toward the location. It was starting to rain. The sky was pregnant with thick rain clouds above .

Starfire didn't mind it. She flew quickly through the storm with the T-car, a shadow beneath her.

They arrived near the woods. Police cars were parked on the road. They were soaked with gore. You could not make out a single person in the mess around the vehicles.

Star covered her nose and mouth. The metallic stench was horrible. Never has she known of such a terrible creature as the beast.

The Titans followed the trail of bodies down the road with Robin in the lead. Starfire was close behind him with her eyes glowing bright with fury.

Robin stopped in front of a man. His eyes and lower half were missing, but somehow he was still alive. Starfire gasped. This was horrible.

"Hold on! We'll get you help!" Robin said.

"No, kid… Run!... Save yourself!" The man barely choked out before he drew his finial breath.

"Robin…" Raven said with a shaky voice and the rest of the gang looked up to find the beast.

Starfire's hands glowed with starbolts as she glared at the monster before her. The beast was painted in blood with a gruesome smile planted on its face.

Lightning danced across the sky, highlighting the creature's slimy skin. Thunder laughed in the distance as another lightning bolt hit earth. Forever the beast's image will be engraved into her mind.

"Titans, go!" Robin barked as he threw flash bombs at the beast.

The Titans covered their eyes as the bombs flashed brightly around the beast.

An agonizing roar escaped its mouth as it reeled back. Its back hit the blood painted road with a _thud_.

Raven picked up a few logs with her powers. With a battle cry she threw them at the blind beast.

Amazingly, the creature flipped onto its feet and dodged the projectiles. This confused the alien. How was the beast able to do that if it was blind?

As the monster faced her she heard a sound that answered her question. Not only was the beast fast, but it could use echolocation too.

With a roar Starfire fired at the beast. The slimy creature was too fast for her as it zipped in-between trees. She needed to stop it before it killed more.

Swiftly, she flew into the forest after it, despite Robin's calls. She studied the forest around her and listened for the beast's clicks. She lit the way with her starbolt. Despite it being morning it was dark because of the rain.

_**Tatatata**__**tatata**__**tatata**__**tatata**__**tata**__**tata…**_

Starfire turned at the sound and fired green starbolts in that direction. Nothing. No cry or roar. Did she hit it?

A distorted laugh echoed behind her. She turned and fired in that direction. Again, there was no sign that she had hit the beast.

"Show yourself, beast!" She roared.

She was the princess of Tamaran. She would not be intimidated by this fowl beast. Righteous fury boiled within her as she realized that the beast was playing with her.

Suddenly, she heard something rush through the air behind her. Starfire turned to see the monster flying toward her. Before she could shoot it the beast slammed its tail into her, sending her flying through the forest.

She crashed into a large pine. She looked around her weakly. Her vision was blurry and her whole front of her body was paralyzed with pain.

She began to sit up when a massive hand pinned her back against the tree. She cried out in pain as the harsh bark scraped her back.

The beast growled at her. Its breath reeked of human blood. She opened her eyes and saw its gruesome face, still twisted into that horrible smile.

Lightning ran across the sky. It illuminated the beast's alien features. Never has she seen such a creature; neither on Earth or on Tamaran.

The forest flashed green as she hit the beast with starbolts from her eyes. It screamed in pain and rubbed its burnt face. Starfire stood up with her hands glowing with starbolts. She was going to bring that beast down.

Beastboy flew through the air in eagle form, ahead of the team. His green eyes searched for any signs of his alien friend.

"Star!" He called.

The only reply was thunder that called after a streak of lightning. Why did she go after that thing without them? Didn't she see what it did to all those people?

Beastboy would never forget that image of those people. The image of that dying man, or the image of that terrible beast.

The forest glowed green suddenly. Quickly, he flew toward the source to find a creek. He hovered above it and looked around.

Suddenly, a green beam burst out of the creek. Beastboy flew back and watched as his friend wrestled with the beast. His eyes narrowed and he changed into an Allosaurus.

He dived into the water and onto the beast's back. The weight of his body buried the beast into the muck at the bottom of the creek. He dug his claws into it and bit into its shoulder.

A shill cry escaped its mouth as orange blood clouded the water. The beast rapped its tail around him and threw him onto the shore.

He felt it pounce on him. He opened his eye to see Cyborg crouched in the bushes with his sonic canon at the ready.

Before the beast could strike, Cy fired and hit his target. A loud roar echoed through the woods as the beast took off. Beastboy lifted his head to see Robin pulling Star out of the creek.

"Starfire!" Beastboy called as he morphed into his human form.

**A/N: I hope this is worth the wait. ^^; I was lazy and discourage... yep. Well, at least I didn't stop this story. ^^**


End file.
